The Past Mistake
by 93DeadlySins
Summary: Sasuke had done something five years ago and ended up regretting his mistake. Now as an adult, realized that the past was his teenage mistake, and hoped someone up there to give him one more chance. SasuNaru, bitches... Slight SaiNaru
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

Disclaimer : I do own the story. The characters belong to some talented guy.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Prologue.  
_**

Sasuke was sitting on the small table at the coffee shop area, sipping his black coffee, while his laptop was set on the table. He was deep in thought. The place was so memorable, full of memories of his amazing life with someone he loved, even now, the one and only, but that was only a memory of the past 5 years ago. The love of his life had long gone and he had no clue where the hell he was now.

He smiled to himself despite of his bitter memory, just like how he liked his coffee. He was the one who started the whole situation. If it wasn't him, than the certain-someone, who happened to still hold vice-grip his heart, might not leave him. He had tried to move on, but he just could not. He had tried to open his heart, but he just couldn't find the right person as a replacement. That was when he realized that the certain-someone couldn't be replaced in his heart. Hell, when the special-person was gone, he had brought his heart along, even without trying.

In the first year of his special-someone had gone, he becomes a body with a cold-soul, heartless. His body and soul and all his self-being was and still belonged to a certain someone. Even till now, he was still cold and would remain that way, he guessed. A source of warmth in the cold heart of his was gone.

It was around 4pm as the wind blew his dark bangs over his pale skin. The head of the branch company of the Uchiha Corporation in Tokyo was in the coffee shop. He had left the office for a coffee, which actually took about an hour of drive from the office to the coffee-shop. It was like a habit, no, but a must to drink coffee in a place that now he was, the KCS or Konoha Coffee Shop. No coffee-shop serve coffee as good as this place, even though he had to spend quite a long time to drive his car, but he did not care.

Sasuke did not want to drink coffee other than from this coffee-shop. If his secretary or anybody gave him coffee, he would first ask where they bought it. If they lied, he would know immediately, because the taste would be different. Hell, he had even tried all the coffee on every coffee-shop, but nothing as good as the one at the KCS served. Let alone the taste, the memory was so much more important than anything else at that coffee-shop.

_"Sasuke? Let's go to KCS!"_

That sentence always stuck on his head when the clock showed at 3pm. It would be the time when Sasuke left his office to the KCS.

_"Sasuke, let's go home, I'm tired…"_

That would be the sentence that rang in his head if the clock showed at 5pm. It would be the time when Sasuke left the coffee shop to his apartment.

He always told his secretary to clear his schedule, EVERYDAY, at 3-up to-5 pm. Any request of appointments will be rescheduled, canceled, or will be rejected if the requestor of the said appointment asked for around the time, no matter what.

No one dared to bother Sasuke's _precious-moment_ around that time, even Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha's Corporation, also known as his father. Fugaku wouldn't ever call him at around the time, he understood his youngest son. If Fugaku wasn't daring enough to make a call, don't expect anybody to call him, even Mikoto, his mother. His mother was the one that informed them not to bother him, she said that it was _'his-time'_, because Mikoto was the first person he told to, and he had asked his mother to tell the others not to bother him around 3-5 pm.

The only person who dared to call was his older brother, Itachi. Even Itachi didn't dare to ask anything. Itachi could only ask if he could join him for coffee, which had been accepted with conditions. _No question ask, don't expect any answer would be said, and enjoy the silence._ _No interruption, all phones must be shut down,_ which had been agreed by the elder Uchiha. He also understood very well why his little brother had started this habit.

Since the _certain-someone_ of the _little Uchiha_ had gone because of something, _-that was what people in the Uchiha clan used to call Sasuke-_, Sasuke had been in mental-breakdown mode. He had destroyed his belonging on his own house, and ended up in the hospital because of dehydration and blood-loss from the shattered-glass of the glass-furniture with a baseball bat, which when the destruction was happening, he was only wearing sweat pants, shirtless, without slippers on, which resulted the little Uchiha's foot to cause multiple cut wounds and bleeding from the broken glass on the floor. The house now was a mess.

The habit had actually started three years ago. His mother had told him to visit his most memorable place with his certain-someone to be spent, even just for an hour to calm down. He had decided with the coffee-shop. His mother asked why, he simply said that it was the place where he first saw his Angel, who until now was nowhere to be found his whereabouts.

_The Lost Angel… _

His mother cried quietly from the way her son's mood-swing when he told the story.

Sasuke would stare into places, no focus, it was like he was remembering of something, and Sasuke would smile sweetly when he told the story to his mother. Mikoto knew well that her youngest son's someone. She had considered her son's partner as her own son.

She did not believe it when her eldest son, Itachi, he informed that Sasuke was in the hospital and he couldn't find his partner's whereabouts. She was sure the two had a big argument. As long as she knew, the two were in love. She could see in their eyes whenever they saw each-other. She never heard about them to have a fight. It was a shame, really, that her youngest son would suffer like this. She had even said to Sasuke that it was all her son' partner's fault, how dare he toyed her younger son's heart, but she saw Sasuke's expression changed when she said that, Sasuke had dispel his own mother from the hospital's room.

Mikoto saw anger filled her younger son's eyes. She had been crying because of shocked with Sasuke's attitude. She thought about blaming her son's partner, but she was never imagined that Sasuke would be so mad. He even dared to dispel his own mother from his room. He never treated her like this. Sasuke was never rude with her. Sasuke's partner must have had a large effect in her son's life. Fugaku had asked her why she was crying, and Fugaku had been so angry, Sasuke might be dead by now if it wasn't Itachi who stood in the way. Itachi had explained that Sasuke needed some time alone to think clearly. Itachi was the one to dig the whole story out of his little brother. He told his parents that the fight between Sasuke and his partner was purely Sasuke's fault and that he had been caught cheating with someone else. Fugaku almost went to jail with accusation of killing his own son for being an ass, and would have had Itachi not stood in the way. Instead of causing any scene, Fugaku scolded Sasuke for being a man without a self esteem.

_"A man with such an attitude can't be say as a real man. You can't have anything you want, Sasuke… Just because of 'What Uchiha wants, Uchiha will gets' bullshits, doesn't mean you can be such as greed. That's selfish, Sasuke…"_ that was what Fugaku had said. Itachi and Mikoto were silently agreed, whilst nodding to their selves, Sasuke was just sitting there on the hospital bed with his head down, his raven bangs covered his pale face, ashamed of his own stupid demeanor.

He couldn't believe if love would hurt this much. There was this odd feeling in his chest, it hurt so much, he swears it was like his heart had been stabbed over and over again with the sharpest knife that ever exist. He never cried before. Uchihas don't cry. But his love could make him like a baby. He had been crying so much, he lost count just how much he had been crying, he couldn't believe if his tears were still there.

He sighed to himself and continued sipping his black coffee. When his love was still by his side, they always came to this coffee-shop to just sit here, sipping their coffee, and enjoying the evening's wind. After that till now, every time Sasuke had to pay for the bill, the girl at the cashier would ask where the _'other guy'_, she said that she had missed him, she said that his smile always brighten their day. Sasuke just replied that his partner was studying abroad and he promised he would bring him again someday, so don't worry.

He realized that the past mistake was his teenage mistake. Now, as years had passed, as an adult, he could think clearly. If only someone up there gave him another chance to meet the love of his life back to him, or at least he knew he was still alive or not, he would win his heart again, no matter what.

He kept telling to himself that his love would return to him no matter where he was right now. Even if it meant that he was no longer breathe the same air as he was, he would chase his love in afterlife. He believed that his love would come to his side because he was his love's other soul, as well as him.

* * *

Author's Note : I will continue this story if I received great response. Thank you for spending your time just to read my story, hope you all enjoy. Well, my birthday is coming soon, I'm so happy. Muahaha...


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hope

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - A Hope.  
_**

It was another day at 4pm where Sasuke sat on the other end of the coffee shop area, sipping his black coffee, enjoying the September breeze blowing his hair.

Looking back, he had a monotone life ever since the love of his life, a certain blonde hair boy, tan skin, and the most beautiful, blue eyes he had ever seen, had gone from his life.

No more sunshine on his never ending gloomy life. He wished he had been dead the day he destroyed his house from blood-loss. Damn that Itachi for the blood donor.

He sighed as he sipped another coffee from his cup. He had to admit, every time he came to this place, he always ended up regretting his life. The mistake he had committed in the past succeed to changed his point of view about his life.

One of his friends, Shikamaru, had once set him for a blind date with some blonde. Sasuke always ended up left home even without having to meet the person. He always had so much reason up his sleeves not to get involved with other people anymore, other than the love of his life. His lame reason was like _her blonde is not natural_, or _his eyes weren't blue_, or _she stinks_, etc. Shikamaru had set him up either it was a boy or a girl, let Sasuke choose. Sasuke's ideal type was blue eyed blonde and a sun-kissed skin. Everybody knew it. He had to admit that Naruto was something. The next day after another failed blind date, Sasuke would always receive a phone call from Shikamaru with two words. '_How Troublesome…'_ And the line went dead.

Kiba was one of his friends, had told Sasuke to move on, and stop brooding about his miserable life. He said that Naruto deserved someone better. Kiba had been so angry the day he found out that the blonde was gone missing and no one knew where the hell he was. Kiba had said to Sasuke that '_what if Naruto was dead?' _That was the worst scenario, because Kiba came home with broken lips and black eyes. Naruto was a sensitive topic to Sasuke. Then Kiba gave up…

Time had passed and he decided to go back to his apartment. He stood up and walked to the cashier. When he paid the bills, the girl asked him a question.

"Sir, are you and the blue eyed blonde have a fight?" okay, that question had affected Sasuke.

"Mind to explain?"

"Well, I saw him yesterday with someone, it has been a really long time since the last time I saw him. I thought the guy was you, but then I realized the guy is just looks like you, because he had paler skin than yours, and different hairstyle."

"Maybe you saw a wrong person." Sasuke tried to shrug it off with a bitter laugh but failed.

"NO! I mean, it was him! His whiskered cheeks, and the beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my whole life, I'm certain it was him. How can I forget such as gorgeous creature as him? He didn't even age." Sasuke's body went rigid at the information. Naruto? Was that true?

Seeing the handsome guy in front of him staring into places, she scrunched her nose and continued.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Why you think him and I had a fight?" shocked, curious, confused, and happy, all feeling mix together into him.

"Well, when they were entered the shop, the two were holding hands. When they sat down, the guy said something and made him blushed, and they were kissing after that. It kind of explained to me that maybe he wasn't with you recently, so I guess seeing him did romantic things with someone else, gave me a conclusion of you two breaking up."

"Well, I guess you can say that. Anyway, what time it was when he came?"

"Umm… Around six after you left. It was his first time after a long time, anyway… So I ain't sure if he'll come here again tomorrow."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"As long as I can help you, sir, what is it?"

"Call me when he come, here's my card." Said Sasuke, handed his card to the cashier girl.

"Okay sir, I will call you immediately."

"And here's the bill, take the change."

"Thank you so much, sir! Good luck!"

With that, Sasuke drove off to his apartment.

_Naruto, my Naruto… After 5 years, and now hearing about him… _

_With someone else…_

* * *

Two weeks had passed, yet every time he came back to the coffee shop, the girl on the cashier always shook her head, said that since that day, the blonde had never came back again. Sasuke had said that maybe the girl was wrong, but she consisted that she saw him, and it was him.

Ever since that day, he always waited and waited for the girl to call him so he could hear her inform him about the blonde she had said was Naruto, but nothing. Two weeks, but nothing.

He sighed as he sipped his coffee as he sat on the same table. Right at the moment he was with his brother, Itachi.

"Itachi, two weeks ago when I was about to pay the cashier, the lady said something to me."

"And I care about the lady because you have moved on?"

"No. Not that. She said that she saw Naruto." It caught Itachi off guard.

"Come again?"

"She saw Naruto. At first, I ain't believed her."

"And you believed her because?"

"She is the cashier girl since the first time I met Naruto. To sum it up, I knew the girl for almost 7 years now. She also knew Naruto in a heartbeat."

"Continue."

"She was so sure that she saw him. She explained about his features. Three whiskered fox-like each cheeks, blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin. I mean, she even knew Naruto, she said that how come she forgot a person like him. So I gave her my card to call me if she saw him again to call me immediately. Two weeks had passed since that day."

Itachi hold his chin with his right hand, seeming to think of the possibilities. Sure, Naruto was nowhere to be found. But didn't mean he was dead, right? Didn't mean he was alive either. Think about it again, something came up Itachi's mind.

"Come to think of it, Naruto's guardian, Kakashi, he had never mentioned about Naruto's whereabouts. Every time we asked him for information, he always shrugged it off, or tried to run for it, never said a clear news about Naruto's current situation, is he still alive or not."

"Make sense…" Sasuke also had the same positioned, right hand rubbed his chin, thought about the possibilities of Kakashi's weird demeanor. How come he never realized it till now? He was lost in thought till Itachi broke the situation.

"Sasuke…"

"What." Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, seeing his brother's strange expression.

"Seven o'clock from your position." Sasuke looked at the direction his brother had instructed him to look. He was so shocked what his eyes were seeing at the moment.

* * *

Author's Note : Please don't kill me! I have college to attend, work to do, and story to write. Please, if you don't like the story of Sasuke being a not-so-perfect boyfriend, leave! Let me write my idea, just support me, so I can focus to continue the story without feeling guilty. I love Sasuke, you know! Okay, forgive my bullshit ;D


	3. Chapter 3 - Karma?

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Karma?  
_**

He immediately stood up from his position, approached the person he had been expected for almost what, six years? He didn't bother his surrounding as he grabbed the person's wrist and pulled him in a tight embrace. Even his brother, Itachi had the _'I-can-not-believe-this'_ look on his face. The smelt of the person's body, hair, the warmth...

"Oh God, you have no idea how I miss you, Naruto!" Sasuke said as he tried to remember when was the last time he did this to the other person, not until someone resuscitated him.

"Hey man, mind to explain who the hell are you?" it wasn't Naruto's voice. Sasuke lift his head as he restrained himself from hugging the other person in front of him. He lifted his right eyebrow.

"Naruto?" it was Itachi's voice.

"Naruto, do you know them?" Sasuke just realized that there was another person beside Naruto. The person had pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. As the question ring the air, Sasuke looked back again to the person he just hugged. It couldn't be…

"Err… Do I know you?" the voice, how he missed the voice so much. But at the same time realization hit him so hard. He couldn't breathe.

"Naruto? What do you mean?" it was Itachi. His face couldn't be described either. He was shocked.

"Sorry, but how do you guys know my name? Did we meet before?" Naruto's face was showing the sign of confused, seems like he didn't lied.

"How can you forget?" Sasuke manage to not stutter as he felt a pang on his chest. What the hell? After almost six years of searched for him, and finally had a chance of seeing him again, but the-said person had no recalling of them. Great.

Suddenly Naruto fell on his knees, grabbed his head, his face showed the other that he was in pain. The guy next to him got panic as he held Naruto by his arms. Sasuke tried to help but his action got slap by the unknown person.

"Look, man. I don't know you two, and I don't know how you guys know his name. But you guys just ruined our date. If you please excuse us, thank you very much." With that, the unknown guy dragged Naruto to the awaiting car near the parking lot.

Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

"I ruined their date? They are dating?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

How could this happen to him? Was it karma? He admitted that he made the mistake in the past. Maybe, this was what he deserved, a great punishment from someone up there.

How come Naruto had no clue about him and Itachi?

"Amnesia?" said Itachi, which succeed broke Sasuke's silent. Sasuke then realized he was already in his room, sitting on his bed, while Itachi was sitting on the chair next to him.

"How did I be here without I even notice?"

"You were so lost before, you even didn't realize? Sigh…"

"I do believe Kakashi knew all of this…" Itachi sighed again from Sasuke's change of topic.

"We need to investigate."

"… and who the hell was that person? A fucking date? How dare is he?"

"Make sense. If I was him, I would do the same, move the-fucking on." Sasuke gave Itachi a death-glare.

"What? After being cheated, and six years being separated, who am I not to move on? You want him to 'stuck' in one place?" Sasuke withdrew his death-glare from his brother to the floor. Itachi sighed.

"Look, little brother. We need to work this out as to what had actually happened to Naruto, and track Kakashi down, search any information about what's the main reason. If it's because of your stupidity, then you need to win his heart again if you really want him back."

Silent met Itachi as he sighed again for the nth time.

"Well, Sasuke. Call me if you ready, I'll be heading back right now. Take care."

With that, Itachi left.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his own bed alone. He made a sitting position as he rubbed his temple as the pain still lingering his head. He remembered before just as his boyfriend, Sai and he himself arrived at the coffee shop, someone had pulled him into a tight embrace. He was shocked as he couldn't move. What would you do if some stranger hugged you in public in front of your boyfriend? Naruto wanted to push the other guy but for some reason, deep down of his heart he just couldn't, he didn't know why, it was just felt right. The worst was the person knew his name! What the hell?

His trained of thought was cut by the opening of his door.

"Hey, you okay? Take this." The person approached the blonde on the bed as he gave him a glass of water and two pills of painkiller.

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he took the glass and the pills and drank them in one go.

"Feeling better? Need something else?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Sai. I guess I just need to rest a bit." The Sai person just nodded, but the worry expression' never left from his pale face. Naruto just grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it lightly as he smiled sweetly, indicated his boyfriend that he was fine, so no need to worry.

"But your headache, I never saw you fell like that."

"It's okay, Sai. Don't worry, please?"

Sigh… "If you say so."

"Well, where's Kakashi?"

"He is still in the office. Do I need to call him about you?"

"No, it's okay. It's not really a big deal."

"Well, if you insisted. It's late, I guess I'll go home now, you can rest. Call me if something happen, okay? We have to talk about this later if you ready."

Naruto nodded as Sai stood up. Sai reach for the blonde's chin as he pecked the rosy lips. Naruto just smiled.

"Good night, dickless…" he received a light smack from the blonde. Sai just laughed as he rubbed the spot he just got hit.

"Hahaha… You sure hit like a girl." He received a pillow being thrown on his direction.

"Fuck you."

"Right now? I thought you are still-" Sai couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off.

"You motherfucker I swear I will kill you!"

"Hahaha.. Just kidding. Go to sleep, young doctor, which the-said young doctor just got headache, that's bullshit coming from a dickless like y- ouch! That really a girly- ouch! Okay okay, I'm going! Hahaha…. See you later!" Sai always loved to tease the blonde.

"See you." Naruto smiled sweetly. Sai smiled back as he closed the door behind.

Naruto sigh as he slumped himself on the comfy bed. The event before still running through his mind as he promised himself to talk with Kakashi if he somehow knew something as he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note : Don't worry! I will reveal the reason about why Kakashi tried to hide something, and why Sasuke cheated, and WHY the WHOLE THING HAPPENED, because I love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Doctor

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - The Doctor.  
_**

"Don't forget to eat your medicine."

"Hmm…"

"And make sure to rest enough."

"Hmm…"

"You have to come again this Thursday. At 10 am. Is that okay for you?"

"Hmm…"

"Good. I will see you later."

"Thank you, doctor."

Naruto slumped to his seat as his patient left the room. That day was another busy day for him to dealing with the patient. He just sat as a blonde lady peep her head from the door.

"Naruto, there is a patient waiting for you in room 102. Here's the chart."

"Thanks Ino."

"You're welcome. See ya!"

Naruto sighed as he stood up from his sitting position. He grabbed his white coat and put them on his slim figure, ready to handle another patient. He loved being a doctor. It was just, recently after the encounter, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the man who held him, which in turn made him couldn't concentrate with his job. It felt so right, yet it was wrong. He was a stranger for crying out loud! But he felt comfortable with the man's warmth, he felt safe in the man's strong arms, although it was an awkward situation. His boyfriend was beside him and some stranger just held you like that in public, what would you do? Punch him. But this odd feeling just wouldn't go away.

He was so lost in thought, as he didn't realize he was already in front of his next patient's room. He breathe, inhale, exhale, before he entered the room.

He was so shocked, his blue eyes went wide by the man in the room was.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he approached his boyfriend who was lying in the bed.

"Hey dickless, I miss you!" said Sai as he tried to stand up but failed. He just smiled creepily.

"Hey, be careful. What's wrong? We can just meet after my hour, you miss me that much?" Naruto said as he sat beside his lying boyfriend, holding his hand.

"Hmm…"

"Sai, your hand's cold!"

"My hands are always cold. And yes, I miss you so fucking much. Have you had your lunch?"

Sigh… "I know, but this is colder than usual. Is that your only reason why you came here? And no, it's still 11.42 am. Wait another minute and we will go somewhere to eat, what you think?"

"Nah, it's okay. How about your head, much better than yesterday? Yes, that was my only reason. But actually I feel kind of tired but hungry at the same time, that's why I decided to come see you. We can go to Ichiraku if you want? I feel like to eat a dickless' food so, ouch! That hurts!" said Sai as he rubbed the spot he just got hit.

"Ramen is a food from heaven. What's with you and your dick obsession? You are gayer than me, you know that? I'm good. I need to examine you after lunch. You free today, right?"

"Hmm… I will report to the government for domestic violen- ouch!"

"Stop being a dick, and get up!" Naruto said as he himself got up from his sitting position. He smiled to himself. This man always cheered up his day with his dick arguments, but he didn't mind.

"Come on, big boy, hurry up!"

"Help me, doctor!" Naruto rolled his eyes but he complied anyway.

"Sai, you are thinner than I know. What did you ate for these past weeks?"

"It's just your imagination. I ate lots of food, don't worry, young doctor, I'm fine."

"But, you ar-"

"No, Naruto. It's okay. Don't worry. You are worry too much you'll-"

"No, Sai, you listen to me. You are lighter than before! I'm worry."

"Don't worry, then. I'm fine. Hah, I regret dating with a doctor, but a hot one." Sai said as the last sentence just a murmur to mock the blonde.

"I heard ya."

"Hahaha… Just kidding. You are worry too much you'll get wrinkles at the age of 25."

Sai just got a death glare from his blonde boyfriend, as he smiled creepily and follow the man's lead. How he loved this blonde man. He sigh as he remembered the last time where there were two strange men, which the strange men were the Uchihas. Who didn't know them? The Uchihas were the most powerful clan in Japan. The problem was why they knew Naruto? Of all people, to be his boyfriend the young Uchiha had held. The worst was they knew Naruto's name, but Naruto ain't had any clue as to whom the hell were they. Perhaps something was wrong with Naruto which he didn't know. He had to ask Kakashi. He promised himself as the two reached the lobby in the hospital.

"Ino, if there are any patient or anybody wants to see me, please tell them I'm out for lunch."

"Sure thing. I will call you if there will be important."

"Thanks, see you."

With that, they left the hospital as Sai lead the way to his black Honda civic.

"Shouldn't we take my car?" said Naruto as they stood beside Sai's car.

"Why?"

"I thought you are not feeling well? I won't take a risk. I won't allow a tired person to drive. Give me your key."

"Hey, if you want to drive, why don't you use your car? Dickless… -ouch!"

"Fuel saving. Give me your fucking key."

"It's pointless to argue with a blonde."

"I heard ya."

"Dickless, I love you."

Naruto went red at the sudden confession. Trust Sai to be weird all the time.

"L.. Let's go…"

"Wow, you stuttered. I have to do that frequent." said Sai as he offered the key of his car.

He got a smacked as the blonde grabbed the key from the pale hand.

He loved seeing his boyfriend's tan skin went red as tomato whenever he teased him. That was why he loved to tease the blonde man to make him red, other than, cough, making out. Sai grinned to himself as they drove off from the hospital to the dickless restaurant, lol. Everything about Naruto would turn dickless. Included the ramen of dickless-paradise, dafuq.

"Everything about you is so slow." said Sai all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Come again?" said Naruto as he continued to drive, sometime stole a glance to his boyfriend.

"Your driving is one of them. It makes sense, your brain, the main source of all of you, is also slow."

"Excuse me?"

"Doesn't matter, I still love you."

Naruto went red.

Sai giggled.

Naruto glared.

"Just kidding. I'm just so hungry while you are driving like an old man."

"I thought you don't like _dickless_ foods?" Naruto said the sentence with venom.

"I would die just to save a dickless like you. You are my dickless, nobody else." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto went even redder.

"Wh.. What's the connection?"

"Exactly. Your brain is slower than I thought. I sometimes think why you become a doctor?"

"You are lucky I'm driving, Sai. I could kill you and bury your sorry-ass body with a dick sculpture as your headstone."

"I would die happily as a man."

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke startled as the door of his room cracked open.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, little brother. Stop brooding and get out." Sasuke sent his death glare to his brother but had no effect. He sighed as he looked back to the floor. He was sitting on the edge of his bed as his brother appeared and decided to end his training of thoughts.

"What do you want."

"Don't tell me you never move an inch since the day I left you."

"So what."

"The last time I left, your position was just like right now. Go shower if you need to take back what's yours."

"What do you mean."

Itachi sighed with Sasuke's antic. Only Naruto could do this to his little brother even without trying.

"Look, you need to shower and we will eat late-breakfast early-lunch at the restaurant nearby, and so we can set things to the path."

Sasuke stared at his brother's face as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"We need to sort things out in order to ask Kakashi what his true purpose the whole things happen. Well, go shower, you stink. Uchihas don't stink."

Sasuke scoffed as he lifted himself and headed to the bathroom.

"I'M NOT STINKS!" come a yell from the bathroom, Itachi shook his head.

"VERY WELL, LITTLE BROTHER. MEET ME DOWSTAIRS." yell Itachi back to the little Uchiha. Itachi sighed as he left the room and heading downstairs. Perhaps some black coffee won't hurt, right?

* * *

AN : I don' want to rush, I always want it slow, take it slow, baby… Next will be where Naruto discovered things and the Uchiha siblings to sort things out for their plan of crack Kakashi out. Hope you like the chapter, and thank you again for your reviews and supports. Don't you guys know that the reviews are my mood-booster for writing again? I LOVE YOU GUYS, TOO *kisses* *hugs*


	5. Chapter 5 - Check!

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Check!  
_**

"Sir, you have someone waiting on the line 3."

"Thanks."

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, may I help you?"

"Kakashi, it's me, Itachi."

There was a pause as Itachi continued.

"Kakashi, there's something I need to talk to you about. This is really important, we can't talk here."

"… Name your place and time."

"Tomorrow at Izakaya, lunch time. Is that good? "

"Cool. I will see you there."

"See you."

Kakashi sighed as he hung up the phone. It had been a while since the last time he met Itachi. He always asked about Naruto's whereabouts. It was what, two years ago? The last time when Itachi asked him out for "lunch", it was about Naruto again. If this was about Naruto again, Kakashi had to think again how to make sure that the Uchihas won't screw his "son" again. Well, he was Naruto's only guardian since the accident of Naruto's parents in German.

He won't let Naruto live a miserable life again. After his parents' accident, his boyfriend cheated on him, and his own accident, it was more than enough to add anymore 'trouble' in his "son"-'s life. At least Naruto had no recall about his past life. In other word, he was relieved. It better stayed that way. Kakashi nodded to himself as he continued to work with the pile sheets of paper on his table.

After Minato, his godfather died, he had to handle the Namikaze's business because the only heir of the company preferred the medical school than business. Minato had chose Kakashi to handle his business and took care of his only son if something happen between him and Kushina. Before they died, Naruto had told his father that he wanted to be a doctor than a business man. Minato had said that it was his own life, so he gave Naruto liberty to choose his own life. Kakashi at that time had become Minato's right hand before the accident. So here they were, Kakashi as Naruto's guardian.

Kakashi had promised to his godfather to take care of Naruto. That was why he chose to escape anything about the Uchihas. It was because of Sasuke, Naruto involved on a terrible accident that would take the blonde's life. If it wasn't Sai, Naruto might follow his parents' path.

Come to think of it, after the accident, Itachi would be the one who asked for the blonde's whereabouts. If Sasuke really regretted about his past mistake, then why Itachi was the one to convinced him? If Sasuke really wanted to win Naruto again, then why not Sasuke himself to confronted him? That was why Kakashi always "escaped" whenever Itachi mention about Sasuke condition after Naruto's disappeared.

"Your mistake, your problem, you are the one with responsibility here, not your beloved brother." Kakashi murmured to himself as he signed another paper he had evaluated.

* * *

"No, I'm fine Naruto, really."

"YOU WERE BLEEDING OVER A FUCKING SMALL WOUND. A week ago you couldn't spent a day without having a nose bleeding. No, you are definitely not okay. I need to check you up." Sai rolled his eyes as his boyfriend continued to drag him along the white hall. He hated it when Naruto went all worry about him. He just wanted to enjoy his day without worry. Maybe tease the blonde was the best.

"Why I am dating you again?"

"SAI! I suggest you do not date a doctor in your next life."

"Got it!" Sai winked as Naruto rolled his eyes. They were just arrived at the hospital as Naruto blabbered about Sai getting check up with the Sai persistent about going home. Sai got tripped over a small rock and got a small wound and bleed a lot. That was definitely not an ordinary thing, right? They were now in the laboratory for Sai's medical check-up.

* * *

"Can I go home now? I'm so tired, you know…"

Naruto nodded. "You need to rest, and do NOT come here again without inform me first. I'll call you again when the test results are out."

Sai nodded. "Well, I'll head home now. When you reach home, call me."

"Hmm…" Naruto just smiled as his boyfriend peck him on the lips.

"I'll see you again, Dickless… -ouch!"

"Go home now. I'll call you later. I have another patient out there."

"Hmm… Bye then."

"Bye."

As Sai left, Naruto's smile fell from his tan face as he continued to scan his boyfriend's medical results. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows as he tried to rummage the data on his computer to match with the data on the table. Few hours had passed as the blonde startled by his ringtone rang.

"What is it?"

"Don't_ 'what is it'_ me. Where are you at this hour?" the other said worriedly as Naruto looked at the orange clock on his table.

"Oh shit, I forgot the time. I'm still in the hospital. I'll be there right now."

"Ya, you better. Have you had eaten anything?"

"Did you cook anything?"

"Great, what you want? I was just got home to expect a yummy diner, and find no blonde in this huge house. Is pizza okay for us?"

Naruto rolled his blue eyes as he continued. "You just call me because you were disappointed that you find no food on the table. Seriously, Kakashi?"

"You are my son, after all."

Naruto sighed. "Pizza is okay if you won't cook anything."

"NO! I was just tired, maybe next time I will cook. Pizza then."

Sigh… "See you."

"Be careful!"

The line went off.

Naruto was about to grab his boyfriend's data but decided to do it tomorrow morning. He had a bad feeling about something he just couldn't catch what was it. It was like something in front of him that he just couldn't reach. He shrugged it off as he took down his white coat from his slim figure and hung it over his leather chair. He shut his computer down as he grabbed his wallet and keys and left his room.

"Ino, please lock my room."

"Roger, blondie." Ino gave Naruto a salute as Naruto rolled his eyes over the blonde lady.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Ino just waved back as she headed to Naruto's room, intended to lock the door.

Naruto left the hospital with an odd feeling lingering his heart.

* * *

"Go to sleep, little brother. We have to meet someone tomorrow. I want you to look presentable."

Sasuke glared.

Itachi sighed.

"Look, do you really want him back?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm a business man, not a mentalist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"I can't go to sleep if you still watching me like a hawk."

Now was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Can you just go away? I want to sleep."

Itachi gave him a look.

"I swear. Beside, I'm sleepy as fuck."

"Ya, I can see that."

"Good. Now if you please excuse me to sleep."

"Very well, little brother."

Sasuke rolled his body to the center of his king size bed as Itachi switch the light off.

"Good night, little brother."

"Hn."

* * *

"How was your day?"

"I don't know."

"Mind to explain?"

"Should I talk to you about this?"

"Shall you?"

"Yesterday I went to this coffee shop with Sai. It was supposed to be our date day. But there were these two guys ruined it. I opened my eyes again I was already in my room with Sai and painkillers in hand."

"Details."

"This one guy hugged me from nowhere, and I gasped. I was like, shocked. I mean, who wouldn't if some stranger just come from nowhere and hug you in front of your boyfriend?"

"And.." Kakashi was curious now.

"I wanted to push him away, but I just couldn't."

"Continue."

"I got a sudden dizziness over my head, and I fell on my knees, and everything went black."

"Your problem is?"

"WHO THE HELL WAS THE GUY?"

"Maybe just some stressed dude."

"Yeah, a hot one at that. Ahem… And the worst was he knew my fucking name."

"WHAT?"

"AM I THAT AWESOME?"

Kakashi choked his own pizza, as he grabbed his coke to prevent from a funny death. He won't let that happen! Come on, it wasn't funny if there would be news over the country about a business man die by choked his own pizza. A hot one at that, cough.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he got panicked as his guardian choked after he finished his yelling.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"You almost kill me!"

Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Was I a playboy or something before I lost a memory or what? There were two hot dudes told me if I forgot something or what."

"Maybe they were just some fanboys from high school?" Kakashi just shrugged it off like nothing was wrong. Naruto stared at the grey head man before him before he sighed and drop off the topic.

"Anyway, why were you late? I usually would be the last one to arrive home."

"I was just… Checked up Sai's health. Something was wrong with him."

"You found something?"

"Almost , if only some old guy won't decide to disturbed my serious research with a hungry issue."

Naruto got hit over his head.

"You are done, right? Go to sleep then."

"I just have to call Sai and I will go to sleep."

Kakashi nodded as he left the blonde to his room. He heard a faint hello from downstairs as he entered his room. He sighed about the topic before. Luckily Naruto was just a little too naïve so he was saved from having to explain about some _strangers_.

With Itachi's sudden request of appointment, he had a conclusion if the two _strangers _were the Uchihas. The one who held the blonde was none other than Sasuke. He had to think again about another_ escape route_ to keep the situation that way. The grief was enough for Naruto, and he won't add another one. He had promised in front of the comatose blonde few years ago if that would be the last grief for him.

* * *

AN : I'm speechless. *gasp* So tell me what you think? I will update another chapter again in a blink of an eye if I receive any beautiful response. I love you~ My birthday is coming soon, yay!


	6. Chapter 6 - Two Agreements

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Two Agreements.  
**_

Sai wiped his bleeding nose with a pack of tissues as he hung up the phone from his boyfriend, which the-said boyfriend just informed him if he was home safely.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned. Naruto was right, he looked thinner than before.

_"What's wrong with me?" _Sai murmured as he spun his body in front of the body-size mirror.

_"Did I eat? I eat like a pig, what the hell?"_ He murmured again as his frown deepened. He realized just now if he sure bleed a lot over a small wound. If it wasn't Naruto, he might let it go. He looked at his left index finger. It was bandaged. He remembered when he was about to cook a meal for his boyfriend a week ago so his boyfriend would eat a proper food, not a dickless one he called Ramen. He smiled to himself as he remembered at the memory. When he was about to cut the vegetables, he accidentally cut his finger, and damn it if that wasn't bleed a lot.

He lifted his right hand and then the left one as he suspected them. He frowned as how light it felt. He went downstairs as he found the weight measurements. He remembered his last weight was 117.5 lbs. His heartbeat increased as he lifted his first leg on the device. He took a breath as he lifted another leg. He closed his eyes as he gulped.

_"Oh God, help… You can do it, Sai. Remember what Naruto said when you nervous. Inhale… Exhale…"_ Sai murmured to himself as his eyes were still closed.

_"One… Two… Three…"_ He counted to three as he opened his black eyes to the device he was standing on. His heartbeat increased ten folds as he looked at the number shown.

He gulped.

_"90.3 lbs. I lost 27.2 lbs."_ He gave the device a funny look.

_"This thing was broken, wasn't it?"_ Sai murmured again as he tried to kick the tool if it would fix itself.

He sighed.

_"Do I exercise? When? Am I a sleepwalker? Did I exercise when I was sleep-walking?"_ He felt funny as he continued to talk to nobody but himself.

He shook his head as he murmured _"non-sense"_ and went to the kitchen.

_"Maybe a late diner will do me a good weight."_

He grabbed things from the refrigerator which contain a lot of cholesterol. He put them on the microwave. He sat down as he drummed his finger on the table until the thing gave a "ding" sound. He stood up and took his food. He said to himself a "let's eat!" before he put all of them into his mouth. Just as he put the first bite on his mouth, he couldn't swallow them without to push them with water.

He felt his throat sore. He put the untouched foods back to the refrigerator and murmured a _"what the hell?"_ to himself. He just shrugged it off as he went back upstairs to his room. Maybe he just feeling unwell, he felt dizzy as he climbed on his king size bed.

_"I'm okay… It's nothing, right?" _He tried to calm himself down a bit, but deep down he was so nervous.

He was about to sleep but his phone catch his attention.

And he remembered something.

**_"Kakashi, sorry to disturb you but, there is something I want to discuss with you. It is really important. When you have a spare time, please inform me immediately. Thank you."_**

He hit send button.

Few minutes later he received a reply from Kakashi.

**_"There is this restaurant named Aida Honten in Ginza. Tomorrow at 5pm. Is that okay?"_**

**_"Sure. Thank you, Kakashi."_** he hit the send button. He put his phone back to the nightstand and turned the light off as he drove off to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the ceiling on his room while he lying down on his bed. His arms crossed behind his head as a pillow.

He had two appointments tomorrow. Itachi & Sai.

He remembered few years ago when he was startled from his slumber as his phone rang. It was the first time he talked to Sai. Sai informed him if he happened to know a blonde kid named Namikaze Naruto. He arrived at the hospital, which the hospital was in the other city _-Naruto must be driving so far as he could-_, in a blink of an eye as he rushed in front of his son's room.

"Hatake-san?" Kakashi looked at the source with his panicked expression over his half-masked face. The guy was wearing a white shirt, was covered with blood, and there were bandages on his head, and his left hand.

"You are…"

"I'm Sai. I was the one who rescued your…"

"I'm his guardian."

"Ah… I see."

"Thank you, really! Are you okay?"

"You are welcome. Nah, it's just small wounds, the nurses already handled me. Don't worry. The doctors are doing their best to your son, so don't worry. Sorry but I can't assure you if he will be okay."

"What exactly happened?"

"You see, I was driving when I saw there was another car heading my way with a really quick pace. He was driving out of the track. Luckily the street was empty at this hour-" Sai said as he looked at his watch on his right wrist and continued "-so… I tried to honk few times but the car was speeding so fast. I had to swerve my car to the left so I can dodge the other car. I hit the brakes. I was okay, but the other car hit the tree on the other street. I ran toward the car and get to your son. His pulse was still beating so I had to lift him and drove him here as quick as I could. If I was late another minutes, I don't know what will happen. I got this wounds-" Sai said as he pin-point his bandaged wounds and continued "- from the broken glass of your son's car. From my point of view, he might have a problem if he had no concentration while driving. I can't smell any alcohol from his blood. I also suspected he was crying while driving. His face still wet from the tears, apart from the blood, his eyes were swollen, maybe too much crying."

Kakashi immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket. He searched a contact that he should call. He hit the call button as he continued to hear the beep sound.

"Really, Sai. Thank you so much for not leaving my son alone and save him." Kakashi lifted his right hand in the air as to stop from Sai to speak while the other hand held the phone as the other line picked the phone up. Sai just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You better have a really plausible reason for calling me at this hour."

"Itachi, it's me, Kakashi."

"…Kakashi, what the hell? It's like… 4 in the morning!"

"I know. I just want to know if Sasuke and Naruto had an argument or what."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke? I'm not his boyfriend. In case you forgot, I'm your son's boyfriend's brother." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent another headache.

"I know. That's why I called you instead of your brother."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

"…Nothing, just want to ask you, that's all."

"That kids… I'll inform you when I find out."

"Thanks."

The line went dead.

Few hours later, the room of his son opened and a middle-age doctor in a white coat exited the room.

"Which one is the relative?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, the victim's guardian."

"Well, if you please follow me." Kakashi nodded as they left Sai in the hall.

They arrived in the white room, Kakashi assumed as the doctor's room. The doctor instructed him to sit as the doctor himself sat across from Kakashi with the table as the barrier.

"Mr. Hatake, I'm dr. Shirakawa. If I may know you are?"

"I'm Naruto's guardian."

"Okay, Mr. Hatake-"

"Kakashi is okay."

"Right. Mr. Kakashi, he lost so much blood, but luckily we have plenty of blood to do the transfusion. He is okay now, but he is still in comatose state. He broke some of his ribs, but we can handle them. We just afraid with his head, his skull got hit so hard. But it's okay now. We just need to wait for him to wake up. We will inform you immediately if there will be any progress."

"Thank you, doc."

"You can leave now and I assure you to take some rest. You can come back here again in the morning."

"But my son-"

"It's okay, we will call you if something happen."

"Okay, I will see you later then."

Kakashi left the room and went back to his son's room. When he entered the room, he was startled what he was seeing. The guy named Sai, hadn't left yet, and here he was, sitting on the chair near the bed, holding the blonde's left hand. He smiled to himself and decided to break the silence. The Sai guy was sitting with his back facing the entrance so he didn't know if Kakashi was standing behind him.

"Sai, thank you again."

Sai startled as he removed his hand immediately from the tan-now-pale hand from his hands and looked behind him. He smiled to the older man as he spoke.

"It's okay. I'm glad I was the one he almost hit." Sai said as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

"Don't you have anything to do? Not to sound rude but, you can leave now. I got it. It's late, you must be tired, so…"

"I understand. I will go home now. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Umm…" Sai blushed as he continued "Can I visit him again?"

Kakashi's eyes went wide at the sudden action. This guy was so well-mannered and sweet at the same time. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Sure, anytime you want."

"Thanks! I guess I may take my leave now. Umm.. See you, Mr. Hatake." Sai stood up as he was about to leave the room.

"Kakashi is fine."

"Oh okay, thanks, umm.. Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled as he waved the other. Sai smiled back and close the door behind him.

Kakashi waited as the foot step sound disappear. He looked at the lying blonde on the bed and sighed. The usual cheerful blonde was now sleeping peacefully. The usual tan skin was now looked paler than before. The beeping sound of the ECG was the only noise in the quite room, as the lying blonde's chest went up and down, showing that he was still breathing.

He remembered he went home and went back to the hospital for almost three months the blonde still on the comatose state until he woke up with no memory of his past. Sai continued to visit the blonde and there was no news from Itachi or Sasuke. Kakashi had told Naruto that Kakashi was his guardian, Naruto had a terrible accident and went through comatose for three months and lost memory. He explained how Sai was the one that saved him from the accident and he also explained to Naruto that he was an orphan and had to attend the college as a medical student. He had explained everything he thought was important. Naruto just nodded and continued his life without having to remember about Sasuke and his past.

Kakashi had arranged all Naruto's credits from his first year of college and decided to send him back to German and continued his school. Sai followed him and they went to the same college with different major. Kakashi discovered that Sai was an orphan. He was the only heir of the Root's Company. His parents had died from an airplane crashed years back he won't discuss about.

A year had pass, Naruto and Sai were in German, studying. Itachi had asked him where Naruto was. Kakashi had long lost faith with the Uchihas. He had waited for a year and nobody give a flying fuck about the situation until he discovered from one of Naruto's friend, Kiba, that Sasuke and Naruto had some sort of argument recently, which was before the accident happened. Naruto never mention about it to Kakashi so he never know. That was another reason that made Kakashi sure if the Uchihas had no desire to apologize or anything. Maybe Sasuke & Naruto's relationship just a teenage crush, nothing serious.

Nobody knew, and Kakashi was sure and will make sure about it, that the only people knew about the accident and Naruto's condition were the doctor, nurses, Sai, and Kakashi himself. Luckily the accident happened in the other city, not in Konoha, so even Naruto's friends didn't know anything. One thing Kakashi was sure, Naruto was disappeared from the face of the earth, and it better stay that way.

Kakashi was so angry about the shame fight that ended up with a terrible accident which almost took the blonde's life.

He made a mental note that that will be the last grief the blonde had to live.

He nodded to himself as he close his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

AN : What you think? Is it a little bit clear for you? That *point above* is Kakashi's story. Sasuke has another story of his own, that also goes to Naruto. Tell me what you think by reviews ;D


	7. Chapter 7 - It's right, isn't it?

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - It's right, isn't it?  
_**

Sai woke up in the very early in the morning, like, early. It was a cold morning at 5. He wanted to get back to sleep but he just couldn't. The major changed of his usual pale body was really got his nerves. He gave up and decided to get up from his comfy bed toward his workroom on the other side of his bedroom. He really was curious about his disease, if he had one. He went to where his laptop was, and turn on the device. He waited another minutes until his laptop on. He clicked the internet shortcut on the desktop as he typed Google on the new tab. His hands started to sweat as he began his research. He needed about half an hour to make his eyes went wide.

* * *

"So, how are you?" said no other than Uchiha Itachi. He was sitting on the table with his little brother and Kakashi, waiting for their foods to arrive.

"Cut the non-sense. What you want." said Kakashi while clenching his jaw. Sasuke on the other hand went stiff at the harsh tone of the gray haired man.

It was a half past twelve. The three were at a restaurant named Izakaya, having their lunch, or that was what Itachi said.

"We saw him the day before yesterday."

"Ya, he told me that some strangers just came from nowhere and held him in tight embrace and succeed ruin his date."

"Please explain to me."

"I have nothing to explain."

"…He had no recalling about us."

"Tche… It's funny, how the genius Uchihas can't even get the situation." sarcasm dripping every word from Kakashi.

"Where have he been for these past five years."

"It's actually where have YOU been the first year of me waited for you to inform me about the situation." said Kakashi with full of venom.

Itachi sighed with Kakashi for being difficult.

"Look, don't be difficult."

"What! You want me not to be difficult? How? "

"Kakashi…"

"Look Itachi, what has been done, let it be done. He has moved on, and he now has a loving and well-mannered boyfriend. Deal with it! What is exactly the advantage of you two? You Uchihas have no right to ruin his life even more."

"What had happened to him, anyway!" said Itachi through his gritting teeth. Sasuke kept silent hearing the two arguing.

"I've lost faith with the two of you. I've waited for you to call me back what had happened between the two of you-" said Kakashi whilst giving Sasuke a look, indicating _the two_ was Sasuke and Naruto "-and a year had passed, A FUCKING YEAR, and you Uchhas never give me anything to confirm about."

"I have to explain-" Kakashi cut him before he finish.

"Please enlighten me. Listen to me, you hypocrite Uchihas! I've been waiting for the two of you to at least say something and maybe a year was enough with my patient. Naruto had to continue his life. I was thinking about maybe, just maybe, but I was happy and I still now that maybe Naruto and you, little Uchiha, the two of your relationship just happened to be a teenagers crush. End of story, I gotta go." said Kakashi as he stood up from his seat. He was about to go but his left wrist being held by Itachi.

"Kakashi, please I have to explain!"

Kakashi gave them both a look, and he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait here, who's dating who in the first place anyway? It seems like you, Itachi, was the one who dated Naruto. Sasuke, are you sure you want Naruto back? Or maybe you, Itachi, want Naruto back? Tche… Keep dreaming. Naruto deserved someone better. Luckily Sai can fill Naruto's heart, better than anyone else." Kakashi murmured the last sentence, but the two Uchihas ears could hear it. Sasuke's body went rigid at the sentence. Kakashi's words stung him so bad right through his chest, it hurts. Kakashi had succeed made him realized that he never fight for his love. It was always Itachi. He was just too afraid to lost, to be rejected.

So, his name was Sai...

Itachi loosened his grip on the older man from the sentence. He himself just realized that, he was always the one to fight over his little brother's love-life.

"You Uchihas can fuck off." said Kakashi for the last time before he left the awkward restaurant.

* * *

Tears running down the fox-like whiskered cheeks as he closed his folders.

He just finished recovering his boyfriend's health problem. He had no idea what to inform his boyfriend if he was suffering from leukemia.

Leukemia.

Blood cancer.

The tears continued to run down his cheeks. Sai was just too sweet, _sometimes a dick_, to him, only him. He just couldn't ruin his boyfriend's life with the news.

Sai had to follow the chemo. He had no relatives to do the bone marrow transplant. Sai was alone in this world. His parents had died from the airplane' crashed.

He had to think for a way to tell his boyfriend about that. But how? His training of thought and his tears was cut by his ringtone.

"H..Hello?" said Naruto throughout his sobbing state, tried his best to sound normal but failed miserably.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sai got panicked hearing his boyfriend's voice. Naruto realized it was his boyfriend's voice. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and tried to smile a little, although his boyfriend couldn't see it.

"It's nothing. What's up?" Naruto said, trying to sound cheerful.

Sai furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged it off as he continued.

"You free this lunch? Let's meet up at Ichiraku."

"Sure. See you there!" said Naruto as he hung up the phone. He had to hold the urge to say "_there is something I want you to know, by the way", _but decided to hold it. He had a panicked attack as to how to tell Sai if he was suffering from Leukemia. He didn't want to lose Sai. Sai was just too precious to him!

He shook his head as he took off his white coat and put them on his leather chair. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and left the hospital to Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto smiled instead of his still red eyes and wet eyelashes from before as he approached the back of his dick-obsessed boyfriend. He tap his boyfriend's shoulder as the owner looked at the source and smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Sai said as he looked at his boyfriend. His smile changed into a frowned.

"Hey what's wrong? Who dared enough to tease you?" Sai said a little bit teasing as he put his arms around his boyfriend's waist, instructed him to sit down next to him with his non-verbal way.

"Have you ordered?" Naruto said, intended to change the topic. He just wanted to enjoy his lunch with his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah… Miso flavored for you and mine is pork." Sai just shrugged it off. He guessed something, that his boyfriend must have discovered his disease. You know, being a doctor and all…

"NO! You have to eat something, which contains a lot of protein, fiber and calorie! I will cook for you, I will stay at your apartment, how was it? Umm… I mean, Sai, how are you today, feeling better? Is your nose still bleeding? Your wou-" Sai cut him off by kissing his lips. As he retreat his lips from the sinful one in front of him, he continued.

"Dickless, please stop worrying. I'm okay."

"NO, YOU AREN'T! I'm worry, you know…" said Naruto yelling, as the last sentence was a whispered.

"I know…" said Sai as he kissed his boyfriend on the temple lovingly whilst smiling. "Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it, I truly did. I just want to spend the rest of my life to having fun with you… No worry, no negative things, it's not good for your health, you know…" he finished as he ruffled his boyfriend's blonde locks and smiled gently.

Sai's smile turned into a frowned as he saw a tears running down the tan cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Sai, I… I just… Discovered things… Umm… Are you sure you have no other family member?" Naruto said between his current stated.

Sai smiled. He knew his boyfriend's intention about the transplant.

"It's okay, dickless… I already knew that."

"Come again?"

"Blood cancer."

"You knew? But why you never tell me?" Naruto said as his tears couldn't be stop any longer. He was so shocked that Sai seemed not panic about his condition, and he knew even before Naruto told him.

"Hey, don't cry, pretty please? I just discovered it this morning. That's why I asked you out for lunch to tell you that." That had answered Naruto's unsaid question about Sai that he knew his condition in the first place.

"I was so scared as to how should I tell you about this…" Naruto murmured to himself, but Sai could hear him, as he smiled.

"Naruto… It's okay. I just want you to be happy, don't worry about me. Hey, how about after you eat your lunch, let's go to groceries? You still want to cook for me, right?"

Naruto nodded despite his teary cheeks.

Sai smiled as he cupped his boyfriend's face between his large hands. He wiped the tears away and kissed the eyes lovingly as the owner of the eyes closed.

"Naruto, I love you no matter what." Naruto just nodded and smiled as his Miso Ramen and his boyfriend's Pork Ramen arrived. Sai was about to grab his supposed to be lunch, but his pale hand action got slapped from a tan one.

"No, you can't eat this. You have to eat the one I'll cook after these two bowls." Naruto said like he was scolding a child for not stealing the cookie. Sai just pouted, but smiled none-the-less.

Naruto smiled back as he said "let's eat!" to himself and savored his two bowls of heavenly food.

Sai only watched the entire time his boyfriend eating. He felt not feeling well but he ignored them. He just won't make his a doctor boyfriend to worry. When Naruto worried, it was annoyingly motherfather! He just chose to enjoy his heavenly face of boyfriend eating than to show any pain he felt on his body.

* * *

"Naruto, you go cook, I'm going to check the root's company for a little. I'll be back at 7pm." Sai said as he peck his boyfriend on the cheek and left the room, Naruto just nodded and get back to the kitchen. They were just arrived from the groceries nearby after having quite some fun, tried to forget how bitch the reality was.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out the groceries from the bags and started his task to cook to his dick-obsessed boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi. How are you?"

"Sai. I'm good. You look thinner than before, what's wrong? Sexual frustration?" Kakashi teased him whilst wiggling his eyebrows. Sai rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and your perverted mind?"

"What's with you and your dick's obsession? Oh wait, it already explained me about your relationship with my son." Kakashi said deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you are straight, either." Sai countered back with his deadpanned face.

Awkward silence for 8 seconds before Sai broke the silence.

"Kakashi, you need to get laid. From my dick-dar, the last time your dick was shoved up far inside someone _"hole"_ was few years ago, correct?" Sai air-quoted the word 'hole'. He sipped his mineral water after that.

"Are we going to talk about getting laid or what?" Kakashi sighed at Sai's joke. He gave up with Sai, as he had no comeback to that. It was true that ever since he became Naruto's guardian, he never took care of himself, especially getting laid, cough.

"Hahaha…" Sai laughed for the last time that evening as his expression changed 180 degrees to serious mode.

"Look, Kakashi. Naruto might have told you about meeting the strangers, correct?"

"It depends if you two met strangers just once this week, then I assume that yes, he already said about that."

"They were the Uchihas."

Kakashi nodded.

"How?"

"How what?"

Sai rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kakashi sighed, too.

"I better explain it to you from the start."

They paused as the waitress served their foods. Sai mumbled his thanks as well as Kakashi to the lady before they savored their foods.

"Let's eat!" said the two in unison.

They ate with light topic. After they finished, Kakashi continued his story.

"Shall I continue the story?"

"Please."

Kakashi nodded as he started.

"Naruto's mother, her name was Kushina, was originally from Japan, whilst his father, Minato originally from German. The two met in Japan in college, Minato studied abroad in Japan, because his grandfather was Japanese. Short story, Minato was dating Kushina, met Fugaku Uchiha, the two strangers' father, through Kushina's best friend, Mikoto, which is also dating Fugaku. The two couple became best friends since then. Naruto and the Uchihas sibling knew each other from their parents. They lived in Japan before Naruto entered elementary school. Minato decided his family to move in German."

Sai nodded, signaling to continue.

"They lived happy, sometimes the Uchihas went abroad to meet the Namikazes. I was their neighbor. That was where I knew them. My dad was one of Minato's friends. My dad and Minato were pretty close, since my dad was Minato's right hand in business. Minato became my godfather. After my parents died, I moved with the Namikazes and became Naruto's godfather."

"I went to college, took a business administration class, and started my career directly under Minato's supervision. Minato said I was capable and had a potential so I became his right hand. He trusted the company to me if he couldn't make it."

"When Naruto almost finish his middle school, his parents involved in a car accident. The two died on the way to the hospital, and Naruto went through a mental breakdown. Fugaku & Mikoto came to the funeral, except their sons."

"Naruto became the only heir of the business, but Naruto refused to take economic degree. When his parents were still alive, they always gave their son liberty to choose whatever he wanted. So when Minato had asked him what he would take when he entered college, he simply said that he wanted to become a doctor. His parents never complained about his choice of life. They instead support him. So when it comes to the inherited, I would be the one to receive them, until Naruto reach his legal age. Minato had written on his testament, if something would happen between Minato and Kushina, I would be Naruto's guardian, since I am also his godfather. I had promised him that I would keep my eyes on him no matter what."

"Naruto was so lost after his parents had died. So I'd decided to move where Kushina's birthplace and the business will run in Japan, so Naruto won't deal with his memory with German. I waited for Naruto to graduate from middle school so he could continue his High School in Japan. That was where he met again with Sasuke, the one who held Naruto the other day."

Sai nodded in understanding, as he instructed Kakashi to continue.

"When Naruto and Sasuke on their last grade, Naruto told me that he was dating with Sasuke. He seems to be a happy teenager so I guessed that maybe Sasuke was a distraction from his parents' accident back in German."

"Naruto moved to a new apartment with Sasuke when he entered college. He took Medical Major whilst Sasuke took the Business Administration. They seem to be a happy couple. I don't know what happened when that night you called me and informed me that Naruto was in a terrible accident. You remember when I called someone that night?"

Sai nodded, remembered that night when Kakashi told to someone.

"I was calling Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Sai nodded for the nth time that evening as a sign for Kakashi to continue. Make sense, that was why the Uchihas knew Naruto, they knew him before he lost his memory.

"I was asking him if he knew that maybe Sasuke and Naruto had a fight or something, I never mention about Naruto's condition to him unless he told me first what was going on between Itachi's little brother and my son. He promised me he would call me if he find out. A year had passed, neither Itachi nor Sasuke give me any news. Apparently I lost my patient. How couldn't I? My son had amnesia, I almost lost him, and his partner was never showed up or anything, let alone news. Later that I found out from one of Naruto's friend that they saw the two argued a lot, but they let it go. I believe that the two really had fight which in result Naruto almost killed himself. Thanks to you, Sai. I don't know what will happen if you were not the one who happened at that night."

"I was the grateful one, Kakashi." Sai just waved it off as Kakashi continued.

"Since the day I moved him to study abroad, which you were following him, I was glad. That day I had promised myself that the day he lost his memory was the last grief he had to endure. His parents' death, his accident, and his memory before the car crash which I still don't know about, I guess the memory was something heart-aching which in caused almost took his own life, were so much enough for him to handle. I was also glad he lost his memory, better that way, at least the painful memory was nowhere near his mind."

"I see…" Sai was deep in thought while he listening to Kakashi's story about his boyfriend. Naruto sure had a hell of life which tortured his memory. That was why he reacted that way, fainted as Naruto held his head in pain, his mind was trying its best to dig his past memory with his ex-boyfriend named Sasuke. So apparently Naruto knew the Uchihas before he lost his memory. He nodded to himself.

He actually wanted to tell Kakashi about his current condition, but come to think about it again, what if he tell Kakashi and Kakashi reacted the worst, send Sai away from Naruto so Naruto wouldn't face in the future his own death by leukemia, with reason Naruto could face grief no more. No, it couldn't happen.

It wasn't like he had lost hope. It was just, his leukemia was a vicious one, and the only way to lift himself from his own grave was to do a marrow transplant. To get a compatible donor, the marrow had to do with his own relatives, and not all relatives had compatible marrow with his, which in reality Sai was alone in this cruel world. That was also sum up his very compromising future death. He sighed inwardly.

He smiled to Kakashi as he waved his goodbye, told the grey haired man that his son was now at his apartment, cooking for him. Sai joked about his hell-hole of stomach so he could contain any foods, as long as Naruto cooked them. Kakashi just smiled, nodded and waved his goodbye to Sai.

Sai left the building as he approached his car at the parking lot. He entered his car, and put the key in the ignition. He waited another minutes as he lost again in his deep thought.

He had decided to not tell Kakashi about his condition, and make sure that Naruto would never mention it to his guardian. He tried to think a plan about him and his boyfriend.

First thing first, he would make Naruto by begging him to not worry in front of him. Enjoy his life with the blonde. When the time come of him to meet his parents arrive, he would make sure to the blonde to promise to himself to not cry. He wanted to enjoy his remaining life with the blonde happily. So the last memory of his life on earth would be the happy one. Being a selfish bastard once in a lifetime was okay, wasn't it? He would die happily and he would make the blonde promise to him to continue his life no matter what. He couldn't care-less if Naruto would suffer anything again, considered this as his first pain he had ever had in his life. Sai himself had suffered from heartache and he never lost his memory to ease the pain unlike his boyfriend. He also lost his parents. He also lost his beloved brother from cancer. Come to think about it, what cancer was it? Maybe his leukemia was from his brother? He shook his head. Maybe yes, maybe no. After his brother's death, he was left alone in this cruel world. He was thankful that night he met the blonde and since then his life was bright, and for once in his life, he could forgot his past memory.

Sai made a dialogue inside his head about Naruto.

_"Don't think such that thing, you will live!"_ or _"Shut up! I will find a way to find a cure."_ or _"I will mad at you for the rest of my life if you dare to give up your life!"_ or something like that. Trust Naruto and his mother nature. Sai felt like he was Naruto's son instead of his boyfriend. He shook his head for thinking about non-sense.

Before he died, he would enjoy the remaining of his breath with his beloved one, although in the end he would leave another pain to his boyfriend. Naruto was the only love of his life right now. He apologized to Naruto mentally for being a selfish bastard in a matter of three… Two… One…

Sai sighed out loud inside his car as he turned his car to life. He wiped his now bleeding nose with his orange handkerchief, _courtesy of Naruto –a damn present for Sai's 22__nd__ birthday-,_ some blood fell to his white button-up shirt. Damn the cancer! He made sure if his nose was clear enough from any red liquid. He drove off from the parking lot to his awaiting little blonde inside his apartment.

* * *

AN : Phew… *wipes my sweat away* This one is a hell longer than before. Anyway, y'all guys reviews, I did replied them, but I couldn't see my reply, why is that? A;A Please be a badass readers you are and leave me something as my mood-booster, yay! I'm happy! Level; Goddess. What you think? ;D


	8. Chapter 8 - Mental VS Physical Wound

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Mental VS Physical Wounds  
**_

After the "meeting" with Kakashi, Naruto's guardian, the two Uchihas went back to their apartment separate way. Seem like the two had lost in their own thought after their counter with Kakashi which in turned the siblings forgot the world around them.

Sasuke just realized after he sat on his bed that he went his apartment alone. Sasuke reached for his phone inside his pocket and was about to dial his brother's number, but decided not to. He tossed his phone onto the king-sized bed and lay in the center.

He crossed his arms behind his head as a pillow, staring at the ceiling. The thought about Naruto and his new life came crashing down his heart. His heart had been crashed so many times, some wounds still there, some had recovered although left scars. The wounds in his heart was so painful, the time Naruto walked off of their apartment door, seeing his other half left from his heart left him a wound which could be recover by nobody other than Naruto himself. Even if the wound healed, it would leave scar. So far, that was the painful wound he had ever felt in his heart. Now, realized that the image of Naruto with someone else was the most painful wound he had ever felt in his heart right. It was hard enough seeing the love of your life left you, and now the-said someone had moved on with someone else, nothing worse than that. It was like an old wound had had opened again and someone decided to pour a salt water on it. He never felt this way before. Any physical injury was nothing to compare with his current heartache. It hurts like a bitch.

He rolled his body to his right, right hand supporting his head as a pillow while the left one was clenching his black shirt, above where his heart was. He sometime hit his aching chest. His eyes stung. He touched his cheeks with his left hand. Wet. Was he crying? It was just then he realized that he was crying. He just couldn't handle any more pain his heart produce. Repetition of ache lingered his pathetic heart. He smiled bitterly despite his silent cry. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a pathetic man that never fought for his love.

_'It hurt. The day he saw me with someone else… Was this what Naruto felt that day? It caused him to close his memory so far on the back of his mind. What was happened to him that night after he left anyway, which caused him with amnesia? Was he involved in a car crashed?'_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. His heart stung like a bitch! Was he the cause of Naruto's current condition? Sasuke laughed bitterly, of course he was. Who else was a bastard enough to actually cause any pain to that sweet blue eyed blonde angel of his? Yes, Naruto was his and will always be. No matter whom he was dating now. His possessive nature would always kick in when he discovered that the blonde was with someone else.

Back again to the current situation, he definitely would win Naruto back, no matter what. He will first find out about the Sai guy. This time, he would _"work"_ his own way, alone, without Itachi. He would show Kakashi that he determinate to win his son back. He would make sure if he could win the blonde over again with Naruto's current condition.

Naruto was now with someone else other than Sasuke. This mental wound was so much greater than the physical one. He needed to escape this time, although just for this moment, he hoped so. He just couldn't take it anymore. If you were an Uchiha, you might have a possessive nature, which was worst if your jealousy kicked in. His jealousy blinded his right mind right now, as Sasuke stood up and went to his bathroom to find something he needed right now to ease his mental wound by covering it with a physical one.

* * *

Sai parked his car at the apartment's parking lot as his phone rang. He looked at the ID and smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey dickless, miss me already?" Sai teased as he smiled to himself. He got out from his car and locked it behind.

"Sh... Shut Up! I… I just want to inform you th… That the food is ready."

Sai could imagine his blonde boyfriend's blushing face. It would be cute and hot at the same time.

"Oh really? What about the stuttering just now? So you don't miss me, I see…" Sai faked his hurt tone to the other end of the line.

"NO! It's not like that! Um, I mean… Come here already, you are wasting my time, bye!" the beeping sound was the only sound Sai got as the other line had already hang up the phone. Probably Naruto was blushing harder right now, he maybe teased him too much? Sai looked once more to his screen phone and shrugged, he decided to let it go as he put down his phone back to his pocket.

He entered his apartment building and decided to take the lift. On the way to the lift, the blonde woman on the lobby looked him with furrowed eyebrows. Sai copied the action as to what's wrong with him? After he arrived in front of the lift, he opened it and entered. There was mirror around the small room, so he could mirror himself to check his appearance after his bloody nose moment back in the car.

He sighed from his current appearance. He pressed to the seventh floor as he stared his condition in front of a kind of huge mirror of the room. That was why the blonde girl stared him with furrowed eyebrows. Look at him right now. He noticed that some of the blood marks were already hardened around his face that he couldn't wipe few minutes ago. He gave up, Naruto would find out anyway. His white button up shirt was a strong evidence that either he was just killed someone if people didn't know him saw his current state. If Naruto would see him later, he was sure Naruto might think it was another nose bleeding. It either from his disease or some hot dude he saw somewhere, cough.

Just as he was thinking about nose bleeding, another red liquid ran down his nose. Sai rolled his eyes as he reached his already stained orange handkerchief.

"Again? Really." he murmured sarcastic to nobody but him. He wiped the blood away. He pressed the semi wet handkerchief under his nostril and tried his best to suppress another blood for coming down again. He felt dizzy. Whilst his right hand was pressing under his nostril, the other hand supporting him from falling down. The door slide open as the ding sound rang through the air. He got out and went to where his apartment room. He tried his hardest to reach his room in a dizzy state. He supported his body with the wall until he reached his room number. He opened the door because it was unlocked, Naruto was still inside. Why the hell did the dickless not lock the door whilst he was not around? What if someone kidnapped him? He rolled his eyes from his hilarious thought and entered the room. He felt his head was about to explode, it was just so fucking hurt! He saw a blurred face of Naruto's shocked face, maybe because of his blood-stained shirt. He smiled to his shocked boyfriend, and heard his name being shouted as blackness took his vision away.

* * *

93DS : "Phew, this is hard..."

Sasuke : "Come hurry already. I can't stand the idea of that dick-obsessed with my Dobe."

Naruto : "Umm... Do I know you?"

Sasuke : *rolled his eyes* "I'll make you remember me... Dobe..." *drag Naruto somewhere*

93DS : "Sasuke, you really are something else..."

Sasuke : "Hn." *still dragging Naruto*

Naruto : "Sa.. Sasuke?"

Sai : "Leave us reviews for our three-angle love, we are *point himself, Sasuke, and Naruto) are NOT belong to this 93DS, Jashin-sama is..."

Hidan : *come from nowhere, pat Sai's head, closing his eyes while nodding* "Good boy! Let Jashin-sama lead our way~"

Masashi : "What? After I created you Sai, I'm your creator! If I know you will like this. I could just erase your existence from my Manga's world!"

93DS : *nodding*

Sai : "NO! Look, I mean, Jashin-sama is my god, but Jashin-sama was created by you, right, Kishi-sama? Your p^nis is so much huge than Jashin-sama's."

Masashi : *fainted*

Hidan : *fainted*

Naruto : "HELLLLPPPPPPPP KISHI-SAMA, Y U CREATED A PERVERTED UCHIHA! KYAAAAAAAAA~~"

Sasuke : "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME, DOBE."

93DS : "Okay, this is so out of character and topic. Leave reviews! Muahahaha..."


	9. Chapter 9 - Promises

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Promises  
**_

Itachi was shocked beyond belief. His mind was to preoccupied from the earlier meeting with Kakashi, he didn't realize his brother existence was no where he could reach with his black eyes.

"Damn." Itachi muttered to himself as he flipped his phone open. He pressed number 2 and speed-dial it. He pressed his phone to his right ear.

_"Hurry the damn up, pick the fucking phone, Sasuke…"_ Itachi muttered to himself as he waited for his brother to pick the damn phone. He tried but he ended up to his little brother's voice mail.

**_'Uchiha Sasuke. Back off.'_**which mean **_'Call Me Later.'_**  
Itachi rolled his eyes from his brother's voice-mail.

Five times he tried to call but his brother never pick it up. He always ended up to the damn voicemail.

"Shit." A sudden panic came to Itachi's mind. Since his key's car still in hand, he exited the huge house and ran toward his black Aventador.

_Come on! Being rich and all, why bother to work your ass off if you just ended up putting the damn money inside your bank account, right? Aventador was a babe…_

He hopped to his car and put the key in the ignition. He brought the car roared to life and left to his brother's apartment, hoping he was there.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the chair, holding his pale boyfriend's left cold hand. Tears were running down both his tan cheeks. His boyfriend was now lying on the hospital's bed. His chest raised up and down on a steady rhythm. The beeping sound of the ECG and a sob were the only noises in the quite room.

_This world was so much cruel to a good man as Sai,_ Naruto thought. He was hoping that he could change shoes with Sai, let him the one suffer from leukemia. Sai was left alone in this cruel world. With his current end-stage cancer, the only way to make Sai fully recover was the marrow transplant, which was difficult. To do that, Sai have to have a relative to match his own marrow. The worst was not all relatives would match with the other relatives' marrow. And to make it more dramatically worsened was Sai had no relative left in this fuck up world.

Sai only had a year left. The only thing he could do was to make his boyfriend's life a little longer, by chemotherapy.

"Dickless…"

Naruto was startled by his boyfriend's low voice. He quickly wiped his tears as he looked up to his smiling boyfriend.

"Sai!" said Naruto as held the man before him so tight. He broke down his dam of tears on his boyfriend's chest.

Sai knitted his eyebrows as he held his beloved doctor's sobbing form with his weak arms. He patted the blonde locks for a little longer and then he spoke.

"Hey," Sai let go of his arms and lift the blonde's chin with his left hand. He cupped the tan face and wiped the tears away. He mouthed _"don't cry, please?"_, Naruto just nodded, but no matter how hard he tried not to cry, the tears would still ran down his face unconsciously.

"Naruto…" Sai said to his boyfriend as he tried to sat from the bed, with Naruto helping him stuffing the pillows so Sai could lean over them.

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured as he still adjusting the pillows for Sai.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"Go ahead."Naruto said as he slumped back to his chair, trying his best to calm down. As a doctor, he had trained to be in control over the weakness dealing with patients.

"Well, where shall I start?" Sai said as he scratched his left cheek with his left fingers, whilst smiled to cover any pain all over his body by acting shy. He hoped Naruto believed him. He did.

"No idea…"Naruto shrugged.

_Good,_ Sai thought. At least he wasn't being all worried with his mother nature to him. Naruto's doctor mode was activated, well, since the two were in the hospital, Naruto with his white coat hung on the back of his chair and his chart above the drawer near his bed, you know… He was in his duty, doctor and patient, not boyfriend and boyfriend, so Naruto was trying his best to stay all collective and under control over his body, but Sai could saw right through his soul. Sai gave him thumbs up mentally that Naruto actually could manage his calm demeanor, but his blue eyes betrayed his body.

"Well?" Naruto broke Sai's train of thought.

"Before I tell you something, did you call Kakashi about me?"

"No, I was about to, but why?"

_Sigh, thank God…_ "Don't call him yet, please?"

"If you say so… "

"Thanks. Well, you know about your amnesia, right?"

"Yes… Why?"

"You see, I heard Kakashi told me about how your parents and all…"

Naruto nod, a sign for Sai to continue.

"Well, do you know why he never told you anything other than your parents' accident?"

"I guess maybe there is nothing left worth-telling anyway, I don't care…" Naruto shrugged to himself as Sai nodded and continue.

"I don't know if it is worth-telling or not. He actually just wants you to forget about the past, because even if you don't know, you have experienced a hell of heartache. For some reason, he was glad that you actually involved in the car accident and lost your memory."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"He said, when your parents died, you were in a breakdown mode. He just couldn't handle seeing you like that. You were originally a happy-go-lucky boy, but after the things you've experienced, he decided to bury it away. After you gained your conscious from the accident, your cheerful nature has come back, and Kakashi decided that he only wanted to tell you a very important, worth-telling one, your parents."

Naruto nodded and Sai continued.

"In other words, if he knew about my upcoming death, if you think about me as a precious person in your life, I'm sure you will end up a crying mess, and he won't accept it. He will separate me from you to prevent any heartache for you."

Naruto shook his head. Tears still ran down his face. He just couldn't imagine him being separate from Sai, or worst was Sai's death.

"Don't say such that thing…" Naruto said as Sai smiled to his boyfriend, shook his head.

"Naruto, I will die no matter what, unless there is a miracle, that I actually have a twin brother and willing enough to do a transplant."

Naruto held his cold hand of his boyfriend tight.

"Listen to me. Unless if you want to leave me because of my condition, it's okay, go tell Kakashi. I'm fine. But if you still want to live by my side until the very end of my breath, please don't tell him."

"How dare are you thinking about me of leaving you! No, I won't tell Kakashi about your condition. And yes, I will spend my life with you."

Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist and hugged him in a tight embraced. Naruto was now sitting on Sai's lap as Sai kissed the blonde locks, the temple, and the lips. He mouthed a "_thank you_" as he stared deeply into the pool eyes of blue. He kissed the lips again and hugged him, oh! How he was gonna miss this warmth. He was so much grateful he met someone like Naruto. He would soon join his family and his beloved brother in afterlife. He had to really spend his remaining precious life with his blonde boyfriend.

"At least let me do something for you…" Naruto mumbled on Sai's neck.

"What is that?" Sai said, still remained in that position. He just wished they could remained like that forever.

"Do chemotherapy."

"For what?" Sai let go of the boy's body and held him by the shoulders, raising his right brow to his boyfriend.

"To prolong your life."

Sai shooked his head.

Naruto knitted his blonde brows.

"I don't want it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to become a bald motherfucker."

Naruto frowned.

"What. You want a bald boyfriend?"

Naruto scrunched his nose.

"Then don't let me do it. I just want to enjoy my life to have fun with you, no hospital or other treatment other than medicine, is okay."

"But-"

"No but. Promise me. You won't tell anybody about my condition, especially Kakashi. You will have fun with me for the remaining life I have. Make sure to treat the days as usual. No chemotherapy, no hospital. Medicine is okay."

Naruto's mouth was like a fish in the land without water.

"Pretty please?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate before finally he nodded to himself.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled and hugged the boy tight. He just wished to stay that position forever until a knock broke them apart. Naruto hopped off of the bed and yell a _"come in_" to the intruder.

A black short hair girl peeped in and she entered, as she closed the door behind.

"Doctor, emergency! We have to do a surgery for a patient right away in the room 301."

Naruto gave Sai a look and pecked him on his cheek and smiled. He mouthed _"I'll be right back!"_ and headed out from the room, following the nurse.

He walked as fast as he could, following the nurse ahead, from walking fast to half running. The nurse gave him his white coat over his shoulders and Naruto continued the task as he wear them over his lean body. Upon seeing the room number, right in front of the room, sat a stranger-yet-so-familiar guy, which when the guy saw him, the stranger-yet-so-familiar's eyes went wide. His doctor mode was stronger than his curious as he let it go and fastened his steps.

The two entered the room as two other male nurses already taken care the body laid there covered with blood. His first thought was maybe the guy tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrist, judging by the razorblade wound on his both left and right hand.

Anger filled his body. How could someone tried to kill their life while his boyfriend was fighting with his cancer? Life was so unfair!

Upon seeing the motherfucker's face who not grateful with his health and precious life by trying to commit suicide, his blue eyes went wide.

* * *

Author's Note : I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I REALLY AM APPRECIATE WITH Y'ALL REVIEWS~~~~~~ SO PLEASE, KEEP LEAVING ME REVIEWS SO I CAN KEEP WRITING~ ~(^_^~)(~^_^)~


	10. Chapter 10 - Patient & Doctor

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Patient & Doctor.  
_**

"What do you think you are doing, Sasuke." said Itachi as he entered his little brother's room in the hospital, crossing his arms around his chest, looking at his little brother's paler form laying on the bed, which the-said brother had been through surgery about an hour from closing the wounds and blood transfusion.

"Hn. You know, cooking in the bathroom with razorblade around my wrist."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose from Sasuke's sarcastic statement.

"What do you think am I doing? Oh, you know, I was just trying to shave my non-existent beard on y wrist with razorblade and accidentally cut my vein, nothing much."

"You are lucky that mother and father are abroad."

"This is part of my plan…" Sasuke murmured to himself.

"I can't hear you, come again?"

"It's nothing."

Silence met the siblings as Itachi continued.

"Sasuke… Are you that desperate?" Itachi said, trying not to burst his little brother into flames, as he sat on a chair next to his brother's bed.

"What Kakashi had said was enough for me to really disenchant the situation. Itachi…" Sasuke said, finally looked at his sitting brother next to his bed. Itachi gave him a look of acknowledgement for Sasuke to continue.

"… Thank you for being there, I don't actually plan to blackouts. If you weren't come back to check on me, I might be rolling under the cemetery right now. I was thinking about cutting my wrists and go straight to the hospital where Naruto be on duty. But fate was saying otherwise."

Itachi still crossing his arms whilst sitting, closing his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line, still couldn't wrap his mind from his little brother's way of thinking. This was like déjà vu, the same thing happened years back in the hospital, just different incident. Sasuke saw this and became nervous, but he continued.

"Umm… You see, although my plan didn't go according to what I was thinking, at least fate helped me. Tche, little by little I become like Neji, talking about fate…"

Itachi smacked himself mentally, he didn't know if it was because of his stupidity or his brother's fuck up plan or both.

"Your doctor is Naruto himself."

Sasuke nodded.

"This is brilliant yet stupid at the same time."

"I know… That's why I said sor-"

"DO NOT SORRY ME, SASUKE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF I WAS A LITTLE BIT LATE." Itachi said the every word really strong with his low voice that other people than Uchihas would piss in their pants if they heard this. Luckily Sasuke was an Uchiha, even he was trying his best to not flinch.

Itachi had once seeing his little brother covered in blood, and he won't even think about it again, the worst if the said brother was dead.

"Shit, you are one of those lucky bastards." Itachi massage his temple to prevent from upcoming mega headache.

So, Sasuke never thought about commit suicide, instead meet with Naruto again by cutting his own wrists just to see him? And the most fortunate thing was Naruto was Sasuke's private doctor, what a coincidence, lucky motherfucker.

"But still, this is one of a hell stupid. You might be dead right now, damn you having the same rare blood as mine."

"That's what a big brother is for. I can see it. You look paler, although not as pale as me."

"Hn."

**_Few hours ago…_**

"Mr. Uchiha?" a nurse with black hair said.

"Yes?" Itachi said as he stood up from his chair.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Please follow me."

The two went to a room across the hall and the nurse instructed him to sit down.

"The patient is your?"

"Brother."

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, your brother loss so much blood and his blood is type AB. We need donor since we-" The nurse's chattered had been cut by Itachi.

"Take mine. I have the same blood as him."

"Very well, sir. Please follow me."

After the blood donation to his own brother, Itachi sat back to the chair near his brother's room.

**_An hour later…_**

"Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto said as he exited the operation room. Somehow the name Uchiha felt familiar to his head, like he used to hear or say it before, he tried to think when, but something block his mind, he just couldn't destroy the annoying wall blocking something he thought very important, but he just shrugged it as he tried his best to avoid his sudden headache.

Itachi stood up as his last name being called from someone, looking at the source.

"Naruto…" Itachi murmured to himself, but Naruto could hear it. He looked at the older man in front of him and furrowed his brows. Then he remembered the day of their encountered. Naruto realized that he was on duty, shrugged it off and continued.

"Yes, I'm doctor Naruto who in charge as your…?"

"Brother, he is my little brother. How is he?" Itachi composed himself to face an amnesia-Naruto.

"Very well. The surgery running smoothly, and luckily the blood loss could be handled, thanks to you."

Itachi nodded. He was so confused with the situation.

A Desperate-Boyfriend Sasuke that intend to attempt suicide by cutting his damn wrists.

An Amnesia-Naruto that coincidently was the doctor that handled the desperate-boyfriend's life, _which_ _he had not had an idea about_.

Patient.

Doctor.

"Mr. Uchiha, your brother is still sleeping. You can visit him. I'll be back, another patient to take care of. Call me if you need anything, ask the nurses."

"What about him, how long he has to stay?"

"The fastest way is about three days, if he fast recovered. It takes five if it slows. Blood loss can make a person's body go numb and dizzy, so it might happen to your brother."

"Ya, I felt dizzy after the donor."

Naruto smiled to the older man. Itachi sighed inwardly. He finally could see Naruto's smiling face.

"I may take my leave then."

Itachi nodded and Naruto disappeared inside the lift. Itachi sighed as he headed toward his little brother's room. He had much questions to throw at his brother's stupidity.

* * *

Naruto headed back to his boyfriend's room and found that his boyfriend was sleeping. The beeping sound could be heard as Sai's heartbeat in a steady state. He sighed as he left the room and headed to his own office room. He looked at his watch on his left wrist, it was showing one am. He yawned to himself as he walked away from his boyfriend's room to his own room. He decided to take a nap since he was so sleepy. As he entered his room, he slumped to a bed for patient to check up for himself so he can lay himself. The bed was so much better than to take a nap on his leather chair.

He was so sleepy but his mind won't let him rest. He tried to close his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. There were too much things ran inside his brain.

His boyfriend's condition.

The strangers named Uchiha.

Kakashi's secrets about his past.

He needed to know, damn it! If Kakashi won't tell him, then at least tell him a strong plausible reason as to why Kakashi won't tell him and now two hot strangers named Uchiha acted ultra-mega-strangely around him. First they acted like they knew him. Second they acted like a complete strangers.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Naruto grabbed his head and tried to pull his blonde hair out from his head from his extreme headache. The face of his patient named Uchiha haunted him like a plague.

"Sasuke?" Damn! His name somewhat was so familiar to himself.

Maybe… Just maybe… That his past was connected with the Uchihas? What was happening?

* * *

AN : So? What you think? Tbh, even when you just only leave me like "OMG! What will happen next?" kind of comment, I'm beyond belief happy! So please reviews, what you think ;D Bye, see you on another chapter! ;D


	11. Chapter 11 - Clearer

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Clearer.  
**_

Naruto woke up at 5 in the morning. Sasuke's smirking face crossed his mind for the first time in the morning. He knitted his blonde brows.

"What's with that bastard's smirking face, damn!" Naruto murmured to nobody but himself as he got up from his temporary bed. He needed to go home and take some shower and head back to the hospital immediately. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and his cell then put them on his pocket. He undid his white coat, put them somewhere and headed to the parking lot.

"I need Gaara…"

* * *

"Hachoo~" Gaara woke up with a sneeze as a hello.

Neji rubbed his eyes as he woke up next to his boyfriend. With his morning face, you know, eyes half closed, he asked his boyfriend as he sat up next to the red headed.

"What's wrong?" before Gaara could answer, his ringtone rang. Neji took the phone from the drawer and handed it to Gaara.

"Gaara speaking. …. Well, not really. What's up? …. Okay …. " Gaara looked at the clock on the wall in front of their bed and nodded to himself as he continued "-Sure. See you." Gaara flipped his phone shut as he got up from his bed.

"Who's that?" Neji asked still on their bed.

"Naruto. He needed to talk."

Neji nodded as he slumped back to bed, trying to sleep back. It was still 6 in the morning, and Naruto needed his boyfriend. He knitted his eyebrows as he got up again.

"Gaara. When will you meet him?"

"Don't worry, it's on lunch time. I'll make breakfast for you. Go shower."

Neji nodded again, he still had time to nap.

Gaara and Neji were Naruto's friends back in high school, included Ino, the nurse work with Naruto. The only people who discovered Naruto's condition, being amnesia and the accident were the three of them.

Ino just happened that she was taking nursery major and the two met again in the same hospital. Ino was so shocked to saw the blonde in the hospital with white coat over his lean body with Kakashi. She thought she won't see him again. Ino immediately launched herself to Naruto but Naruto just told her that if he might had met her somewhere, and Kakashi dragged Ino and told her the whole story included to keep the mouth shut to the Uchihas. Ino agreed and she kept it secret until now.

Gaara & Neji met Naruto & Sai accidentally whilst they were buying their groceries, Gaara and Neji were so shocked that they finally met Naruto, they thought Naruto was dead, but their eyes didn't lied what they saw. They thought Sai was Sasuke, but they were wrong. They approach the blonde, shortly they ended up like what had happened to the Uchihas so they decided to ask Kakashi. At first Kakashi seemed to hesitate but actually he gave up after Neji's sweet talked. Now, the only people knew Naruto's condition were Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Gaara, and Neji.

Neji sighed. He remembered when they were taking their major in Konoha University. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba took Business Administration as their degrees. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Ino, and Sakura took medical. Neji, Gaara, and Naruto ended up as doctor but now they were in different hospital, so they couldn't meet each other. Ino took nursery and Sakura took pharmacy. That was why only Ino that ended up with Naruto. They were originally in the same high school as a group. They separated class when they entered college.

He remembered when they were as freshmen in High School. Sasuke showed his interested toward someone for the first time after middle school, with the student, a freshman as them and discovered that the blonde named Naruto was Sasuke's childhood friend. Sasuke said that he met Naruto again in Konoha after the blonde moved to German for the first time as a fine young boy, not a chubby one like they were kids, the day before they entered the high school at some coffee shop he didn't know where. They were getting closer every day and they ended up as a couple when they were in senior. The two moved in together in an apartment as they entered university.

They seemed like a perfect couple not until the next year of the college. Neji didn't know what had happened, he just knew that Naruto was gone and Sasuke ended up in a hospital. Now that they knew that the blonde was back, and with Kakashi told them to not tell any soul about Naruto, it made him curious as to what actually happened. It wasn't like Neji was a type to mind other's business, so he just accepted Kakashi's request about that with reason that it was for Naruto's sake.

It was almost seven am as some red head peeped on the door. Gaara sighed.

"I thought you were in bathroom already. Go!" said Gaara to his sitting boyfriend on the bed as he left again to the kitchen downstairs. Neji, being a good boyfriend he was, decided to untangle himself from the blanket and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

AN : Can you see it? Can you see it? D;

I actually don't plan to reveal the flashback of what actually happened as to why Naruto decided to leave Sasuke and ended up amnesia because of the terrible accident. I have in mind that I actually will reveal it after Sasuke gain Naruto's attention blah blah blah and I'm not gonna tell you now, I love making my beloved readers wondering what the hell actually happened? Am I just that evil? As to express my gratitude to my loyal readers, here's another chapter, hope you like it. Any question regarding the story, tell me whatever you want, I'll gladly answer it, okay? I promise, every question will be answered, nothing will be left unanswered.

Anyway, to make it clear again as to what's wrong with Sasuke's attitude and what about the Uchiha's "What an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets." bullshit? Here some explanation : Sasuke is in a _"down"_ mental so he is in a kind of _"labile"_ condition regarding of his heart, cough...  
Because of that, he kind of afraid if he'll being rejected, and he is thorn between :  
- _Naruto was happy with Sai, not with him._  
_- Steal Naruto's heart again by seeing how happy Naruto with Sai._  
_- Uchiha's pride : What an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets, but back to the first point,_  
_- Move on, let Naruto happy with someone other than him, but he just can't because he is just too in love with Naruto, but back to the first point,_

etc...

From my rational point of maturity (cough), what I make about Sasuke's way of thinking I guess is rational. I'm not going to make Sasuke as a selfish bastard as he was years ago, cough.

Do I make it clearer?

Please don't kill me! I'm still in my 3rd semester of my Law School, and yesterday I learned Dutch, woah~ I'm so happy I keep writing the story only to my beloved loyal readers ;D


	12. Chapter 12 - Pretending to You

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Pretending to You.  
**_

After everything was done, shower, breakfast, and something else, Naruto went back to the hospital. It was 8-ish in the morning. He had few hours before his appointment with Gaara. Every time Naruto met with the people in the past which he had no recalling / had no idea who were they but he knew that they were some people that really important for him, the major headache always say hello to his mind, replaying some familiar scene of people with blurred face, which the only un-blurred face was his own face.

The people were Kakashi, Ino, Gaara, Neji, and the others he still didn't know.

Whenever he neared Kakashi, he would get the headache. Time had passed but he actually got used to it and he could little by little remember when he was still in German with Kakashi as his godfather, played with him when his parents are not around.

The blonde girl named Ino, his nurse partner. When she greeted him, some scene would play, on a certain places, certain people, again with blurred faces.

He was kind of anxious about his appointment with Gaara. His headache still not quite used with Gaara, since they seldom meet. Gaara being a doctor in the different hospital with him, so the change was little, since both parties were busy. Luckily Gaara had time today, he couldn't be any grateful than that. Damn it, he really was curious about something. He had to beat his headache for trying to block his intention. His curious was much stronger than anything else. Fuck it. What had been settled must be done.

Ino & Kakashi were exception. The only person he never had a headache was with Sai.

Thinking about Sai, the blonde made his way toward Sai's room. As he entered Sai's room, the said patient was in his sitting position, staring into nothing particular. The sound of footsteps startled Sai. Sai looked up and smiled seeing his hot doctor.

"Hey, good morning." Sai said as a greeted to the blonde. Naruto smiled back as he approached the pale man, lowering his head so he could peck on the pale lips.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Boring as fuck."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sai grinned.

"Have you had your breakfast?"

Sai nodded.

"I better eat dickless food than the oat. It was terrible breakfast I've ever ate."

Blue eyes rolled.

"How about the medicines?"

Sai nodded "The blonde girl gave me the medicine. Damn, that girl was tempered."

Naruto giggled as he checked Sai's IV and charts.

"Well, I see you getting better. Anything you need before I left? There are patients waiting for me."

Sai shook his head.

Naruto nodded. "Good. I'll see you again."

Sai nodded.

Naruto waved him and left.

As Naruto left the room, something hot ran down his nose.

"Damn." said Sai as he wiped his bleeding nose with the tissue he took from on top of the drawer near his bed.

"Is it because of the disease or Naruto is just so fucking hot?"

He smiled to himself as he slumped back to his bed.

* * *

Naruto inhaled deeply before he open the door of his next patient for the check up. Somehow his heart beat faster than usual, excitement filled his mind to see the man inside the room. What the hell? After debating inside, he composed and made himself look presentable and entered the room.

Nobody was in there beside him and the patient. The said patient was sleeping. His chest went up and down. His both bandage wrists and pale form made his heart beat even faster if it was even possible. He approached the sleeping form. Seeing the man looked so weak like this somehow made him wanted to beat the man into pulp for being a stupid, like it was natural thought of Naruto that he somehow won't let the man on the bed to looked like that in front of people.

He tried to reach the other man's face. The urge to touch the man was so fucking strong. It was like, when he was with the man, everything else didn't exist.

Naruto retreat back his hand from touching the man. He shook his head and let go of the weird feeling he felt around the man. He tried to check on the IV, the charts in hand, and scribed something on it about the progress. He knew if someone lost blood so much could make them went numb and dizzy. After trying so hard to focus on his tasks, he looked back to the unconscious man. He tried to touch the man's face again. As his hand connected to the face, his heart almost fell from its place as something he didn't expect happened.

_"Naruto…"_

THE SLEEPING MAN WAS MUMBLING SOMETHING IN HIS SLEEP!

Naruto retreat his hand back and ran away from the room. His heart beat even faster than before if it was even possible.

JUST WHO THE HELL WAS THAT MAN?

Just as he left the room, Sai's smiling face came to his mind. He closed his mouth with his right hand and headed to his room, trying his best to hold the tears from coming down in an unwanted situation like this. He tried to cover it with controlled mask on. He tried his best not to show to other his current condition about the war between his heart and his blocking mind. There might be something had to do with that guy.

Headache came to him like a wave of tsunami, some scene played his mind. The day he was holding hand with a blurred man, at that moment, Naruto was smiling, he hold back the ache. Some nurses passed him and asked _"Doc, are you okay?"_ he was just lifted his hand up in the air as a sign of _"I'm okay, don't worry."_ The nurses left whilst nodding with worried face on, somehow not sure if they actually could leave the blonde doctor alone or not.

Naruto managed to walk until he arrived in front of his room. He sighed and entered the room. He needed to calm himself down before he meet Gaara.

* * *

As the footsteps couldn't be heard any longer, Sasuke opened his eyes. The moment Naruto entered the room. He actually was pretended to be asleep. He couldn't face his Dobe without hugging him. He had waited for five years, and his patience was on the limit. Meeting the Dobe without hug or peck or any body contact was not his thing. He needed at least to touch the blonde even just for a little. He pretended to be asleep so he could refrain himself to face the amnesia Dobe.

His heart almost fell from his body when the Dobe touched his skin. He tried his best to not grab the damn hand and kissed the Dobe on the lips the day out of him. Instead he pretended to be dreaming about the Dobe by saying his name to check if he actually could make the blonde remember him, or something, like a reaction, or anything. He even used his bedroom voice, the sexiest voice he could muster that could make ordinary people orgasm right then and there.

He sighed when the blonde left the room immediately. He could try another tactic for another days before he return home so later he won't use to dispense his rare blood just to see the Dobe. Damn it if the wounds didn't hurt like a fucking bitch.

* * *

AN : Sasuke still has some sense, you know ;D

I will mention my reader's username to answer their answer. Don't worry ;D

**darkhuntressxir :** I mention before that Itachi had said that when he was in the hospital with Sasuke when he thought Sasuke was attempted suicide, he said it was like a dejavu. So it had happened before. I hope I make it clear? :

**crzyanimemom :** Sorry! Really! But don't worry, I will reveal it, but not now. You guessed that it was Sakura. I'm not a hater of Sakura nor did I hate anybody in Naruto's characters. Okay I will tell you, it wasn't Sakura, she had nothing to do with Sasuke's teenage stupidity, okay? : D:

**Celestialfae : **Since Naruto had amnesia, the only people knew about it was Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku & Mikoto. But Kakashi only knew that the two had fought and he was mad that Sasuke had no intention to apologize and after five years showed up again and Kakashi thought he came to destroy Naruto's happiness again just like in the past. Fugaku & Mikoto knew a little bit about the condition more than Kakashi. Only Itachi knew the whole story. :

Guess what? Here's another chapter. Enjoy~


	13. Chapter 13 - Gaara's Conclusion

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Gaara's Conclusion**_

Naruto arrived at some local restaurant earlier than he had planned the appointment with Gaara. He hadn't move from his car yet. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the excitement, curiousness and nervousness dwelling his heart like a volcano. His hands getting wet, He sometime checked his watch on his left wrist for the time as it showed 11.45 am.

_'Fifteen minutes left._' He thought to himself as he gathered his thought about what kind of question he would ask to Gaara about.

_'My past, of course!'_ he thought again as he played some scene that would happen later with Gaara. He would ask about the so many things to Gaara.

Gaara had told him that they were best best of the best friends back in High School and continued to College. Gaara even showed him some pictures about their closeness and the fact was, the time he saw those pictures, his mind played him some scenes and he had to deal with the major headache due to the memory that left forgotten to come back to his blocked mind.

He sighed. He believed Gaara could help him because he knew Gaara was one of his best friends that knew about so many things about him. His curiousness was too much he couldn't bear, some questions constantly popped up his mind.

_What was the connection between him with the Uchihas._

_What kind of relationship they had._

_How closed they were._

He would ask Gaara what he couldn't get the information from Kakashi, no matter what. He had to show Gaara the sweetest talk he had ever muster to lure Gaara's heart so he could tell him. If Gaara in the end told him about what he knew, he had to ask him if maybe Kakashi did something to Gaara to not tell him about things, and what exactly Kakashi's purpose of doing it. Naruto told himself that if after Gaara told him about the truth, he would double check to Kakashi and see what kind of reaction Kakashi could pull.

He was startled as someone knocked on his car.

"Damn you, Gaara! I could have died from heart attack!" said Naruto whilst brushing his chest with his right hand, tried to calm his super fast heart beat from Gaara's sudden presence. Gaara just chuckled.

"Good to see you, too… Naruto."

Naruto only rolled his eyes before he flashed his dazzling smile.

"Let's get going!" Naruto said with his usual cheerful tone and leaded the way inside the restaurant. Gaara just shook his head and smiled a little by his best friend's antic.

The two chose the table near the windows so they could enjoy the view of the pedestrian and the cars passing by. Gaara sat across Naruto as he crossed his arms with his usual stoic mask on, sometime flashing his smirked to the man in front of him. Naruto called for the waitress and ordered their foods. They chatted some light topics before the waitress came back with their meal. Gaara eat in silent whilst Naruto do the talk. Gaara just nodding, laugh a little sometime if he found it amused, well, everything about Naruto was amusing to know.

After they ate, Gaara started the conversation.

"So… How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess."

Gaara furrowed his non-existence eyebrows.

Naruto lifted his right blonde eyebrow, somehow the two unconsciously exchanging a non-verbal's question. Gaara sighed.

"There is something you wanted to know. That's why you called." said Gaara with his superior looked.

Naruto sighed.

"Do you happen to know this guy named Sasuke?"

This was interesting. Gaara smirked.

"Well, you can say like that. What's the matter?"  
_'Naruto knew, huh? Hn.' _thought Gaara.

"Umm… Well, you see, few days ago, Sai and I went to a coffee shop, you know… Umm…"

"Date. Continue…"

Naruto blushed, couldn't met Gaara in the eye.

Gaara smirked, but kept his amusement down.

"Yes, d… Date… Well, when we were about to enter the place, out of nowhere there was this guy held me in his tight embrace, and I have no idea who the hell was he. I fainted, because somehow, I just happened to have a major headache."

"How did you know if he was an Uchiha."

"He is my patient right now, that's why I know."

Gaara lifted his non-existent eyebrow.

Naruto mumbled something.

"Come again?"

Naruto lifted his head, finally looked at Gaara's eyes.

"That asshole was attempting suicide."

Gaara chocked.

"You alright?" Naruto asked the red head concerned.

"What the hell he thought he was doing?" Gaara said to himself. Well, quite honestly he never thought of Sasuke would did such that thing. Okay, he was an emo-like kid, but to attempt suicide was just too stupid, especially for an Uchiha. Was he really that desperate? Gaara sighed.

Naruto shrugged.

Then he asked Naruto.

"What happened?"

"I was handling another patient, was about to finish, when a nurse came calling me and said there was a patient need a surgery quickly. I came to the room, and found a familiar dude that to my surprised, the patient was the one who held me back to the coffee shop. He even knew my name!"

Gaara sighed.

"I knew there is something Kakashi hide from me." Naruto murmured to himself. Gaara patted him on his back. Naruto sighed.

"Please, Gaara… Please tell me what was the connection between the Uchiha guy and I?"

Gaara couldn't resist Naruto's pleading eyes, he never. He sighed.

"I don't know what to say but, I only can tell you that… The one thing I knew is the two of you were dating in the past. I don't know what happened, you just gone. Like, I couldn't find you, even the others, from the face of the earth. Sorry before, Naruto, but I thought you were dead. Because Sasuke had abandoned his college for a year before he came back, with darker aura than before. I kind of twisted. Well I actually twisted with you two's relationship."

Naruto left silent, he couldn't speak. Gaara continued.

"The fact about Sasuke was. I never saw him interested with other people than you before. The moment you two became a couple, he seems "brighter" than before. He was a natural stoic person like Neji and I, he was the worst. Smile in Uchihas was just a weak point, so they seldom, or maybe I can say, never have any other expression other than smirk. But after he was with you, he even can pull a smile, even it was just a little, but it would happen whenever he laid his eyes on you. He was in love, and I think he still is." Gaara said the "brighter" word with air-quoted motion.

Naruto's throat went dry.

"Naruto, I have a conclusion. If the incident when he held you was few days ago right?"

Naruto nodded.

"When he held you in a tight embrace, he said something like a couple always did when they were separated for a quite long time, correct?"

Naruto nodded again.

"If I'm right, he never see you for about five years, almost six, and in the other hand, you have no idea about him if he really exist."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"He still thinks of you as his partner. Being separated from your love for almost six years, I understand the way he acted like that, by hugging you in the public, which I guess he didn't give a flying fuck."

Make sense…

"What will your reaction be if you were in his position? For example, Sai was the one with amnesia, and he has no idea who the hell you were, and he was with his partner. You can imagine, right? How hurt he would be."

Naruto raised his head to look again at the red head.

"My conclusion is… He was desperate, that was why he attempted suicide."

Unconsciously, tears ran down the blue eyed blonde tanned cheeks.

_'__So what was exactly happened before the accident? If Sasuke was my partner before I lost my memory, makes sense he held me at the coffee shop. Why Kakashi never tell me about that? He said it's not really important. Really? Then he is wrong if he think this is not important. This is about people feelings right here. Sasuke almost died because of… Me? What about Sai? I loved him! Sasuke? He might did something or perhaps I was the one who did something?'_

Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, don't push yourself." Gaara's voice startled Naruto's training of thoughts.

"Thanks Gaara for your time. I need to go back to the hospital. Don't you have patients, too?" Naruto said as he got up from the seat, flashing his smile to the other man. Gaara just shook his head.

"I have. Well, call me anytime you need me, I'll try my best to be there for you, if there will be no deadly patients I have to handle." Gaara smiled.

Naruto smiled back and the two left the restaurant separated ways to their own cars.

Naruto sighed to himself as he hopped in his car. He was relieved that he had no headache back with Gaara. There was no blurred scene played on his mind.

_"I have no idea what to do right now. I have to do something, for Sai & Sasuke's sake."_ Naruto said to himself and headed to the hospital to see his current and past boyfriend, he sighed.

* * *

AN : Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation in another city. I live in Shinjuku, Tokyo. I went to Matsumoto, Nagano for four days. That's explained. I said before about the interval days of update is about two or three days, but it's almost a week. Don't you miss me? Muahaha... Oh! One more, add my facebook, the link is on my profile. You can also read my other story there ~(^_^~)(~^_^)~


	14. Chapter 14 - Naruto's Decision

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Naruto's Decision**_

Naruto arrived at the hospital after his appointment with Gaara. He never thought the meeting would run smoothly like that. Gaara was willing enough to told him, not even had to keep his mouth shut like the other. He sighed in relief and somehow grateful about having a best friend like the red headed.

Now he had lots of problem ahead. He had current and past boyfriend to be handle.

_'Thinking about boyfriend, Gaara never mentioned anything other than the fact that Sasuke was still my boyfriend, and I might be still in a string called relationship with Sasuke. So basically, if it is true, Sasuke still think that I am still his boyfriend, the lost boyfriend. Although in the other hand I have no slightest idea about anything. Sai, he is my current boyfriend, and I loved him. Sai and I are in relationship, which I am still in a relationship with another guy. I can say that I have two boyfriends. I want to spend my days with Sai. He has a deadly disease, and I can't just let him go, and I don't want to. Sasuke, he is attempted suicide because of the idea of me with someone else, right? I won't let that happen. What should I do?' _

Naruto decided to be with Sai and befriend with Sasuke, and explain things to the Uchiha.

_'Gaara said he is smart, right? If he loves me, he will understand.'_

Naruto nodded to himself and headed toward Sasuke's room.

* * *

Sasuke heard his room's door being opened. He just sat there on top of his bed without even looking at the intruder. He didn't even try to pretend to be asleep. If it wasn't Itachi, it was either the nurse or the doctor.

Doctor.

Sasuke threw his direction to the intruder and his eyes went wide, but still composed himself to not seem obvious.

There he was, the man he missed so damn much. Stood there with a white coat over his lean body, blue eyed blonde, tanned skin. He gave Sasuke a smile that almost make Sasuke melted.

Sasuke's throat went dry.

He had to restrain himself from jumping over the man in front of him and grab him in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

_'Come on, Sasuke… He has no clue about you even just a little other than some freak stranger that ruined his oh-so-called date with your twins. No, the guy named Sai just happened to looked a little like me. Damn, Itachi.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke. Have you eaten yet?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Your medicine?"

Sasuke nodded again, still not able to look at the man, which now was checking the IV and scribed something on the chart.

"Good. How about the bandage, did the nurse already change them?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright. Let me see them. If you are no longer feeling anesthetized, vertiginous, or nausea, you can go home today." Naruto said as he sat beside the chair next to Sasuke's bed. He grabbed the sphygmomanometer inside the drawer to check on Sasuke's blood pressure. Since he lost blood and all, the doctor had to make sure if the blood was already normal, so he could know if his patient would get any numbness in the future so he could prevent his past boyfriend from any harm.

Sasuke felt uneasiness the way Naruto touched his left arm to put the sphygmomanometer. The urge to not grab the man's hand and hug the man beside him was getting harder to restrain.

Naruto continued his task of checking Sasuke's blood pressure, changing his bandages, and thinking about what to start the conversation with the man that he now knew as his past boyfriend, that that might still be his boyfriend if he had never lost his memories, right?

He stopped his task of changing the man's bandages all of a sudden. Sasuke noticed this and he looked at his doctor, which the-said doctor was holding his head with his right hand whilst the left hand still on Sasuke's bandage's left hand. Naruto seemed was in pain.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke couldn't hold his worried tone from his voice. Damn it if he didn't worried sick about this man's little wound back in the day where they were still kids.

Naruto just gritted his teeth to prevent the headache, as he left Sasuke's left hand and raised his own hand in front of Sasuke as a sign that he was okay.

"No, you are not. Do I have to call the nurse?"

"No, it's okay. It's always happen, don't worry."

Sasuke nodded but the worried still wouldn't go away.

Naruto inhale and then exhale to steady his breathe. Just when he was changing the man's bandages, some scene played on his mind, and a smiling Sasuke's face was on it. He was beautiful. It was a nice day back then. He noticed Sasuke was wearing a school uniform. They were holding hand near some coffee shop, seemed like they were going to go to the shop. He said something he couldn't hear and Sasuke was just smiled, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

He was startled by an arm shook his right shoulder. He looked at a worried face of his past boyfriend.

"Sasuke…" Unconsciously Naruto murmured the name whilst looking at the grayish-black pair of eyes.

Sasuke froze. Did Naruto remember him already?

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke said the sentence like his million hope was depending on every single word he had said, wished for a miracle of Naruto to finally remember him and so he could explain everything and get him back to his life.

"I know you…" Naruto said but his blue eyes couldn't meet the other as he looked down on his lap instead.

Sasuke's chest hurt. His heart beat faster that was why. What did Naruto knew about me? What if Naruto remembered everything? What would he do? A single hope arose from his heart.

_'We are so close, yet so far…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he hold onto Naruto's folding hands on top of Naruto's lap.

"Naruto, I… I'm sorry…"

Naruto raised his head and knitted his eyebrows.

Sasuke was puzzled.

_'What the hell?'_

"Um… Actually Sasuke, you see… You might have known a guy named Gaara."

_'His voice seems like he still has no clue about thing.'_ Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, I know him. We were friends back in High School. What's about him?"

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down about the situation. He could do this. He nodded to himself and looked the Uchiha into the eyes. Sasuke was doing the same. He was looking at those beautiful blue eyes of his angel, searching for something.

"Few days ago, my bo.. boyfriend and I were about to go on a d.. date…" Naruto said stuttered. Naruto didn't know. He was just, felt strange and wrong in so many ways that he was telling this man in front of him that he was with someone else. Make sense, Sasuke still know that Naruto was his. He remembered what Gaara had said to him before.

Sasuke felt his heart sank from the facts that one, Naruto was no longer his. Two, Naruto was someone's. Three, Itachi said that Naruto's new boyfriend looked like him.

Damn Itachi.

Sasuke closed tightly his grayish eyes, and his hands still hold Naruto's.

"I… I was curious about you, I asked my guardian, but he said nothing. Something was off. Some things he tried to not tell me that I was curious why he never tell me, he just said that… It's nothing important, so I had to ask Gaara, and he knew you, so it could help me, and it did."

Sasuke opened his eyes, but his vision was not to the doctor's face, but on their hands folding each other instead, he almost smiled despite the situation that could've killed him.

_'Kakashi won't tell him, huh? nothing important, I see… I guess he hated me that much, hn.'_ Sasuke thought as he smirked sadly with eyes closed.

"So, Gaara did tell you?"

"Yes."

At least Gaara was being nice.

_'Hn.'_

"What did he say?"

"That… We were in a relationship before I lost my memory…" Naruto bit his lips.

"Naruto…" Unconsciously tears ran down the pale man's cheeks.

"I don't know… I don't remember a bit about you… I'm sorry…"

"I still love you. What shall we do now?"

"I…"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into those deep blue eyes, how he wished he could drown inside.

"…"

"I have a question for you."

"Ask…"

Naruto bit his lips, ain't sure if he should ask or not.

"Why you attempted suicide?"

Sasuke went stiff. "Please tell me Naruto, if you have a person that you really love with all of your heart and soul, and he disappeared for almost six years. You met him again with another special person, not you, and you just realized that he has no idea who the hell are you. What would you do?" Sasuke said them hopelessly. He never expected this day would come. He never expected this would happen. His heart sunk a little more. Worst scenario had already played on his mind.

Naruto clenched his fist on top of his lap, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

_'That's it.'_

"There might be something had happened as to why I was on the accident which caused for me to lost my memory. That's why, I had been thinking. I'm so sorry but my current boyfriend has a deadly cancer, I can't leave him…"

_'I knew it… He will choose him over me…'_

"Naruto…"

"Look, Sasuke… I choose him over you. Sorry, but we still can be friend 'til I gain my memory. Only if…"

* * *

AN : Sorry guys I had to cut it here, muahahaha… My college's ASSignments are tons, so I have to sharing time with my college and my story.

Oh, I've changed my avatar on my profile, it's Naruto in a pink maid outfit, he's cute XD I was imagining Naruto with maid outfit and decided to make one. I laughed my ass off seeing the result of the picture XD

For **Celestialfae **: I will, but not now. Not yet XD I will reveal it when… *cough* Stay tune! ;D At least you guys already know that Sasuke was cheating on Naruto. With whom? 秘密。

For the other reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'M SO GLAD THAT I CRIED FROM HAPPINESS !


	15. Chapter 15 - Flashback Part 1

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

**This is flashback story.**

1! 2! 3! 4! 5!, enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 15 - Flashback Part 1  
**_

"Oi, blondie!"

The blonde boy was walking the hall from his last class toward the laboratory in purpose of going to start another project of his medical degrees as someone called him by such a nickname. Blondie was one of a lot of nicknames people always called him.

He sighed as he looked from straight ahead toward the source of the voice behind him. He raised his right eyebrow and grinned as he lifted his right hand up in the air and waved at the person who was calling him, whilst the other hand was holding lot of books and medical stuff.

"Kiba! What's up, man!" Naruto said as he still grinning toward his best friend, which in turn the guy named Kiba was doing the same, like the two was standing in front of a mirror, same reflection, different appearance.

"How's life? Man… You've gotta be kidding me…" Kiba said as he suspected his best friend's appearance.

"Nah, this is how you'll face if you are a medical student." Naruto smiled and decided to drop his heavy backpack beside his foot with thud from the backpack and a phew from the owner. Naruto put the books and the medical stuffs as well near the backpack as he noticed Kiba wouldn't let him go any minute so he decided to take a rest as well. Kiba grabbed Naruto's left wrist toward the chair near the wall on the hall so the two could sit down and talk.

"Man, you just could join with us in business class and take care of the Namikaze's Enterprise, you know… You don't have to do this all shit…" Kiba said as Naruto trying to massage his right shoulder from the heavy backpack he wore before. Kiba then continued. "… I mean, look at you, man… You look like shit."

Still massaging with eyes closed, Naruto said "Before my parents died, they said that they were going to support whatever I choose. I said I chose medical over business because I have no desire to do business. I rather help others by healing them. Beside, this is my choice, I won't complain. I have my godfather to take care of the business, so, yeah…"

Kiba looked at his friend with his knitted eyebrows before finally he grinned and smiled toward his blonde friend.

"So… Is there something?"

"Is there a thing I must have to you so I can just say hi to my friend?"

"You silly…" Naruto smiled. It was six in the evening and Kiba decided to interrupted his 'business' so the chance to meet his boyfriend at home early might not happen. He sighed as he still massaging his aching shoulder. Damn it if the backpack wasn't heavy as fuck.

"Naruto, you need to refresh your whole body and soul, you know..." Kiba said looking to his friend's tensed body. Kiba could see that Naruto was in pain, judging by the backpack on the floor, he sighed.

"Any recommendation?" Naruto said, finally done with his shoulder, he moved to his right wrist.

"Well, you see, there is this new bar, -"

"Sorry, Kiba… I think I can't…"

"Let me finish first, will ya?"

Naruto sighed. "I know, you are going to ask me out to that bar, well sorry I can't..."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Assignments and stuffs?"

Naruto nodded whilst pouting.

Kiba shook his head.

"You can do it tomorrow, can't you?"

"I would like to. But I have tons of assignments. Lucky you and Sasuke and the other business friends have more free time and less assignment than we the medical students have."

"But Naruto, just today, please?" Kiba tried to pull his best puppy eyes from Akamaru, he really did try!

Naruto seemed to hesitate. Sure it was just a day, but he had tons of assignment to do. But then again, it was just a day, it won't hurt. But…

"No, he can't."

Thank God someone just decided to break the conversation. Naruto closed his eyes because he knew the voice. He was late.

"Gaara?" Kiba looked behind him to meet the red head was standing behind him with his white coat, seemed he was from the laboratory judging by the lab's coat, with his arm crossed over his chest. From Kiba's recognition for the red head, Gaara just nodded to Kiba and looked to the blonde sat beside him.

"Naruto, you are late." Gaara said like he was scolding a child. Naruto and Kiba sighed as the two stood up together. Kiba was ready to leave whilst Naruto was about to pick his backpack and the other stuff on the floor.

"Well, I guess I may take my leave now. Naruto, Gaara, see you again!" Gaara just nodded to Kiba whilst Naruto smiled sadly, mouthing _'sorry'_ to Kiba. Kiba just waved his hand and left. When Kiba disappeared around the corner, Gaara looked back to his blonde friend, which was struggling from the backpack and the other stuffs. Gaara shook his head as he decided to help him by grabbing the other books to the laboratory.

"Neji was worried. He thought you were overlapping by books from your way to the laboratory. Everyone is already there." Gaara deadpanned.

Naruto light-punched the arm of the red head from his joke which in turn received a low chuckled from Gaara as the two made their way to the laboratory.

* * *

**_"Sasuke! Man… I almost convinced him because he seemed to hesitate, but man… Gaara decided to come and make the choice by saying that he was late. Apparently the medic class has assignment in the lab. Gah! ALMOST! Maybe next time I will try my best. Ps. He looked like shit. Medical is so daammmnnn way too much assignment up your ass. Yo, cheer up dude! Chao~" _**

Sasuke sighed as he read Kiba's text. He was the one whom asked Kiba to help him ask Naruto out so he could meet with the blonde boyfriend. It had been few months that their relationship was kinda… Off? Like, they seldom meet each other. Sasuke would wake up alone in the morning, to find a note on the kitchen table with breakfast and the note was written with _"I'm off first, early class, so… Blah blah…" _Later the night, Naruto would be home to find Sasuke was already asleep. It was always like that for 24/7. Sunday was an exception, they would be together, but Naruto was too tired to do something so he spent most of the day sleeping, and Sasuke could do nothing rather than sighing, watching the blonde sleeping, or brooding, something like that…

His training of thought had been interrupted by his ringtone to find there was a text.

**_"I thought I have a chance to go home early, but Kabuto sensei decided to work our asses off by giving us lots of assignments to do and all the stuffs I needed is on the lab. Kiba also was in when he decided to make some conversation on the hall on my way to laboratory and lectured me about why I shouldn't take medical class in a first place. Sorry I can't make it in time today. You can sleep first if you want. I've got my car with me. Beside, Gaara and Neji are with me as well, so don't need to worry, okay? I love you and take care."_**

Sasuke flipped his phone shut and threw it on the wall as he watched the device shattered on the floor into pieces. Forget another broken phone. Sasuke was angry at the moment. After he read a text from Naruto, his boyfriend, that was why. Not that he had anything bad with Naruto's friends. It was just, the idea that Naruto said _"don't worry, I have Gaara, or Neji"_ like that, made Sasuke angry. Why? He was jealous. Why Naruto always depended on his friends, mostly those two, Gaara and Neji, rather than him, he never understood. Why? What was so special about Gaara or Neji? He gritted his teeth as he headed toward his closet and search something nice to wear.

He needed _something_ or _someone._..

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed downstairs to their kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke were in a relationship, and the two was sharing an apartment, they lived together.

Sasuke grabbed their apartment's phone and dialed someone's number. Three beeps before the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Let's meet up, there is this bar…"

As the conversation continued, the two had deal which bar to meet, they hung up the phone. Sasuke left the house and headed toward the parking lot. Sasuke chose his black Ferrari and drove off toward his destination. It was still 7pm. He still had plenty of time. He needed _something_ or rather _someone_ to _"refresh"_ his mind from his current mood.

* * *

AN : Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep it up and I'll keep the story update, ;D


	16. Chapter 16 - Flashback Part 2

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

* * *

**_Chapter 16 - Flashback Part 2_**

"Please kill me… Sigh…"

The blonde boy sighed as he turned the car's engine off. He looked at his watch on his right wrist that was still on the stirring wheel. He closed his eyes and sighed again. It was eleven thirty-ish, middle night, and he was just arrived home and the worst that the assignment was not done yet and Neji decided to called the night off and that they would continue it tomorrow again and hoped that there would be no other assignment again from another sensei to prolonged their non-free time to spend to things other than college itself.

Naruto exited the car and pressed the locked button for his car and headed toward their shared house. He hoped that Sasuke was already home and not sleeping already. He sometime wished that this medical class won't be like this hard, because this was what made them hardly see each other, or what could you say, no interaction anymore? Yes, that was it. They lacked of interaction.

Naruto grabbed his keys inside his jeans pocket and put it on the keyhole. He opened the door and entered inside as he yell _"I'm home"_ with a volume he sure only inside the house could hear his voice. The house was already dark. It might be Sasuke was already asleep or he wasn't home yet. He sighed.

For the past few months, since the second year of their college, Naruto realized that their relationship was kind of distant. They hardly talk to each other directly. Even phone call might seem awkward to each other. The last time Sasuke texted Naruto to make him remember to eat was what, two months ago? After that, Sasuke seemed to stop the communication. The only thing that kept the two talked to each other was from a note Naruto left on the kitchen whenever Naruto left early with a breakfast for Sasuke. Sasuke being Sasuke never replied back. Naruto's thought was maybe when Sasuke read them, he just "Hn-ed" that note. Naruto shook his head.

It wasn't totally Sasuke's fault, though… They became like this because of Naruto's medic's class which had eaten lots of his time to spend with Sasuke. Sasuke's class was normal. He had plenty of time to spend with Naruto. It was just the problem to handle with time was Naruto. Naruto didn't know how to divide the time how much to Sasuke and how much to the medic class. Naruto himself realized that he never give a fuck to his surrounding when it came to his medic class. They were both teenager and this was half Naruto's fault. People always make mistake.

His thought suddenly was interrupted by the realization that he was in front of their room's door already. He sighed as he held the door handle and opened it. The room was dark, so he had to search the light switch on the wall like a blind man. He chuckled to himself that even though he was tired as fuck, he found a little thing, for example from the tiny little brain of his, _Sasuke said_, a very little joke about the situation, the way he search the light switch button like a blind man, which he found it funny. Sasuke ever told him that sometime the way Naruto tell joke, it wasn't and never funny, just awkward, and why the hell Naruto could laughed from an idiotic joke of his like that, Sasuke never understand. Remembering about Sasuke, Naruto smiled a little as he found the light switch and turned it on. He turned his head toward their king size bed and found no Sasuke on it. He sighed as he switched the light back off and left the room and headed toward the kitchen.

Few hours and eight cups of coffees later, Naruto heard a Ferrari's engine roared. He waited in the kitchen and made sure that it was dark enough so Sasuke wouldn't see him in there. He was holding his ninth cups of coffee with his both elbows propped up against the kitchen's table. Few minutes later, he found his eyes went wide by seeing his stumbled boyfriend. He put down his coffee on the kitchen's table and approached his drunken boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think are you doing?" Naruto said as he caught his almost falling boyfriend. The said boyfriend just smiled by looking toward his boyfriend.

"Oh well hello to you too, babe…" Sasuke said with his drunken state that Naruto never understand why Sasuke looked even sexier than before. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the drunken boy with him toward their room upstairs. Well, they were still teenager, right? They were still boys.

Naruto had to control his tiredness and sleepiness to his heavy, drunken boyfriend upstairs toward their room and finally, bed.

"Phew… Damn, you are heavy…"

Sasuke just smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand and caught him into a hard kiss. Naruto, didn't appreciated it, he pulled the other boy off of him and glared hard at him. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you!" Naruto snarled.

"Nothing, babe… I was just feeling depressed and stuffs… I need you…" Sasuke tried to catch the other boy again but Naruto just slapped his hand away. Sasuke was getting mad and he stood up from the bed and yanked the other boy's hand, shoved him and pinned him on the wall.

"Not when you are drunk." Naruto said as he tried to get away but he couldn't because Sasuke was still stronger than him.

"Get off." Naruto tried to struggle. He did try.

"No." Sasuke said back. He seemed like he wasn't drunk anymore, but he was still.

Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke please… I'm tired…" Naruto almost cry but he tried his best to hold the tears from falling down. He felt like his wrists were going to appear bruises tomorrow. Sasuke was pinning him on the wall with his both wrists upside his head.

"Naruto…" Sasuke seemed to ignore the pain from the other boy as he went to the blonde's neck and started sucking on it like a vampire. The noises of sucking and sobbing filled the air. Sasuke was so aroused that he started to unbutton Naruto's white button up shirt whilst still sucking on the tan neck, marking every visible skin he could manage to the blonde. His libido and drunken state succeed make him forgot anything other than his self satisfaction. He didn't realize Naruto's sobbing form. Naruto wasn't enjoying this a little bit. This is the first time Naruto found Sasuke not home and when he came, he was drunk and all hornier than usual, and to be honest, he hated it. Although he admitted it that Sasuke looked hotter than before. Drunk, wore a dark-blue button up shirt, long sleeve and black jeans to match his dark and mysterious being with his three buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned to show off his pale chest, not to mention those smirks.

Sasuke was too preoccupied by his own tasks. He started to unbuckle the waistband of the blonde boy, he forgot that he already let free the wrists he was holding before was now holding his own hand to stop his activity from undoing the other pants off. He knitted his brows and looked up at those two red puffy eyes of blue. The wet eyelashes and the trails of tears made him realized that his partner wasn't enjoying this as much as him.

Naruto shook his head, his non-verbal way of saying that he didn't like it. Naruto mouthed a _"sorry"_ to the other boy. Sasuke's mind was clouded by anger and lust. He shoved the other boy back again on the wall, and now without pinning the other boy's wrists. Both Sasuke's hands were on each side of the Naruto's head.

"Why." Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto gulped. "Do you remember the first time you promised me?" He said as a single tears dropped down his tan cheek.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he brought Naruto to another hard kiss. Getting tired of this, Naruto shoved the other boy away, which this time was success and slapped Sasuke on his cheek. This time succeed make Sasuke's angry and lust clouded mind back to normal. Sasuke's eyes widened, holding his cheek.

"Are you really loved me? Are you going to rape me?" Naruto snarled.

This left Sasuke dropped on his knees whilst his right hand was cupping his right cheek from the hard slap by Naruto. It stung as fuck. Sasuke started to regret things. He was so stupid by doing things without noticing Naruto's feeling.

"Naruto, I'm sorry… It's just…" Sasuke couldn't hold back his tears that ran smoothly on his pale cheeks. He didn't sobbing or anything, the tears just ran down like that unconsciously.

Naruto bit his lips. This was the first time had happened. He felt bad toward the other boy. He nodded to himself as he kneeled before the other boy and cupped Sasuke's face and wiped the tears away. He smiled bitterly and looked deep into those grayish eyes of his partner.

"I forgive you. If you are ready, you can tell me about your problem." Because Sasuke was never get drunk for nothing.

Sasuke nodded and cupped Naruto's hands on his cheeks and put it down.

"I'm sorry… Let's go to sleep…"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke knitted his brows.

"I will sleep in the other room. I'm not ready yet. I need to calm down." Naruto said as he helped the other boy up from the floor and helped him to bed.

Naruto kissed the other boy's lips softly and smiled before he left the room.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed whilst trying to pull his hair off of his head for being an asshole. He had problems with anger, jealousness and alcohol. He needed to restrain himself. He could loss Naruto for being an asshole like this. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth to remove his drunken completely, he wished. He sighed and removed all his clothes, leaving his boxer only and climbed to bed. He sighed when he looked at the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. Just when exactly Naruto arrived home? He decided he would ask him later in the morning, if they could meet. He sighed as fell asleep.

* * *

AN : I have exams start from Wednesday to Idk when. I guess there will be no future update from me, sorry... I'm going to stop writing this story...

.

.

.

.

.

Just joke... I do have exams, and I guess I'm going to update for the next chapter that I guess will take me longer time than before, so I hope you guys my loyal readers, my silent readers (that following the story or favorite the story but never leave a review) can wait for me, and wish me luck to my upcoming exams. This is a gift for all of you, so tell me what you think? ;D

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I was giggling whilst reading you all's reviews nyahaha~~ (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ


	17. Chapter 17 - Flashback Part 3

I'm back with another chapter!

**Warning : Homophobic? Leave.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on one of the table in the cafeteria of the university. He chose a table that he thought was farthest enough from people, since he was not a people person, he wanted to be far far away from people, and avoid them at all cost, especially the most frightening creatures called fan girls. The thought itself made him shuddered.

Forgot about people and fan girls, he had someone important to be thinking about right now. That was why he chose the farthest table he could manage in the first place, included people and fan-girls. He was thinking about going to the one of the building roof in the university, but at that time was raining hard, so the best area he could manage was the cafeteria.

Sasuke sighed as he sipped his mineral water from his glass. He was at the cafeteria in the nearest of his major building, business class. There were like 5 cafeterias inside the university, and the cafeteria he always in was different with where Naruto always went, so they never met unless one of them arranging to meet somewhere inside the university, or else at their own shared house, but good luck for that.

_'We are so close, yet so far… You are with me, yet I couldn't reach you… You are mine, yet I couldn't claim you…'_

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his folded fingers that were resting on the table by his elbows. By that, his face was totally hidden by the folded fingers and his fallen blue-black bangs. He knitted his eyebrows, felt like shit for even thinking about crying.

_'Uchihas don't cry, damn it!'_

His heart was like being stabbed so many times and his stomach was like being tied up by a huge rope and damn it if it wasn't hurt liked a bitch.

Last night's _"accident"_ was still fresh inside his mind like a peppermint inside his mouth. He remembered the first time he asked Naruto out for a date and after he caught Naruto's heart, he had made a promise to Naruto for something. Just last night he almost broke it. What, promise made to be broke, right?

He was sure he would ask an apology to Naruto the next morning after what had happened last night. He felt like an asshole, a real bastard, a jerk, or even worst that he just couldn't find the right word for his attitude last night. He was acting so wrong by went to a bar and met a friend and took a good amount of alcohols, returned home in a drunken state, and almost raped his love and succeed made him cried. He could hear last night Naruto was trying his best to suppressed his sobbing sound from another room across theirs that he actually failed Sasuke could hear him.

He flipped his phone open and stared at the screen. He wanted to call Naruto so bad and beg for an apology, but in the other hand, this was not totally his own fault. This was part Naruto's fault. If Naruto was not that busy, he wouldn't acted this way because he was so frustrated and Naruto always had so much up his sleeves about his medical stuffs which resulting the two couldn't spend a quality time even just a day.

He sometime thought about leaving Naruto and found someone else, but he never found someone that caught his attention like Naruto did to him. Sure, there were lots of blonde with blue eyes, but nothing could beat Naruto. He shook his head for thinking such that. He could just leave Naruto behind. Sure he could, but the idea of Naruto with someone else, just no. He just couldn't picture Naruto with someone else, vice versa. Eighteen years of living, no one he ever interested with other than Naruto. Only Naruto that succeed caught his attention.

He couldn't take it. He stood up and headed toward the parking lot and decided to go home and sleep. Screw classes. He didn't sleep well last night, so he decided to spend today with sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, can you pass me the thermometer, please?"

"…"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Since this morning, Naruto always distracted by things he never understood what was it. Naruto would always day dreaming. There were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were puffy and swollen. No need a genius to guess that the blonde was crying and the bags were lacked of sleep.

"Naruto, back to earth."

"…" Sakura, Ino, and Gaara gave a look to Neji. Neji just shrugged as Sakura tried to shake Naruto's shoulder to wake him up from whatever he was lost in.

"Naruto…" Sakura called him with her worry tone dripping her voice.

Naruto eventually back to earth and looked at everyone in the room that was looking to him with their worried expression.

"You okay, blondie?" Ino said like nothing was wrong and everyone almost roll their eyes despite of the situation they were in.

"You have a problem, you can tell us. Maybe we could help, you know…" Sakura said again, pointing the four of them while the others just nodded.

"We can't work it if you always distracted like that." Neji added.

"Naruto…" Gaara said that made Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Umm…"

"Well?" Ino added in.

"It was just… Last night Sasuke and I were in a little argument, not a big deal." The rest knitted their brows.

"What happened next?" Neji said curious.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why you were always distracted since this morning?"

"Well…" Naruto had an instant argument whether he should tell them or not, since they were his best friends.

"Well?" Sakura said, anticipating.

"It's nothing. I was distracted because last night was the first time Sasuke and I had an argument, so I was, well…"

"What was the two of you were arguing about?" Gaara was curious right now as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just…"  
_'Think Naruto… Think…'_ Naruto was nervous. He couldn't lie to his best friends but he also couldn't tell them about what had actually happened. He loved Sasuke and his problem was his only. He believed he could manage his own relationship without his best friends to worry about.

"Just?" Sakura said.

"Umm… You see, I arrived home last night and I was so hungry and I wanted to cook something since Sasuke can't cook. Sasuke was insisted for us just to order food but I also insisted to cook on my own. I was so sleepy I accidentally cut my finger and he was so panicked and furious. Panicked because I was being careless and furious because I didn't listened to him. I felt sorry because I have no chance to apologize."

The five were silent for a moment, trying to digest what Naruto was saying.

"I understand. Since Sasuke is a possessive person by nature." Ino commented.

Naruto was thankful they didn't notice if any of his finger was bandaged or not, and they didn't notice his wrists under his long sleeves black shirt.

"You have to talk to him to make it straight." Sakura added. Gaara nodded.

Naruto shook his head. "I think I can't."

Neji crossed his arms. "… And why is that?"

"Oh, you all know damn well why I can't." Naruto eyed the 'things' on the table they were working on.

Gaara choked. Sakura immediately grabbed a bottle of water somewhere and handed it to Gaara whilst Gaara took it and drank half, nodded his thanks to Sakura as they looked back to Naruto.

Neji sighed. "Damn with the assignment." Sakura and Ino nodded and sighed, agreeing with Neji.

Naruto bit his lips.

"You can go home now, for today." Gaara said after he came back from his previous state. The three nodded their heads except Naruto.

"But…" Naruto said confused.

"We can handle the rest. You seem somewhere else although your body is here. Now go." said Neji as he stood up and went to take the thermometer that Naruto couldn't get for him before.

Naruto couldn't finish as Ino stood up as well and grabbed Naruto and his backpack and shooed him away and locked the room from inside.

Naruto sighed and yelled a "thanks" and went back to their house with intent to talk with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto arrived home and tiptoed his way toward their shared bedroom. The door on their room was slightly opened. He peeked inside and found his boyfriend was tangled with a dark-blue blanket, with his back facing the door. Naruto inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself and entered the room as quiet as possible. As he got closer, he watched his boyfriend's sleeping form. He looked at the wall and notice it was still 11-ish am. He got so much time to _"talk"_ to his boyfriend to straight things up between the two.

Just as he was about to get a little closer to see his boyfriend face that was facing the right side of the room, so Naruto was facing Sasuke's left face, the-said boyfriend opened his eyes. Naruto straightened his body as he gasped, shocked beyond belief he thought he almost dead from heart attack. Naruto brushed his chest and closed his eyes while Sasuke laughed. Instead of getting mad to the troll boyfriend, Naruto just smiled, but still closing his eyes and brushing his chest to calm his heart down.

"I don't know whether I should kill you or laugh with you." Naruto said as Sasuke still chuckled like a mad man. Naruto smiled.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to calm down as he sat near the bed where Sasuke was lying. Sasuke's laughter actually died as he wiped his tears away. Naruto light punch the man and smiled sweetly. Sasuke got up a little and kissed Naruto's lips sweetly and smiled.

"You do not come to campus today?" Naruto asked.

"I did. I just got tired and decided to rest today and headed home."

Naruto nodded.

"How about you? Why you come early today?" Sasuke asked back, massaging the other's hand.

"I was so distracted the whole time at laboratory, thinking about you and they shooed me away and here I am…"

"They didn't mad at you, did they?" Sasuke was about to stand up, to teach them how to behave toward his boyfriend as a hand yanked him down. Trust Sasuke to go mad like that regarding Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I lied about you being furious about my carelessness and didn't hear what you said and I have no chance of apologizing to you due to the stupid assignments."

Sasuke nodded and bite his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm first." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry last night I went too far. I do not want to lie to you. Last night I went to Suigetsu's bar and got all high because I was so frustrated that we seldom meet and interact other than that note of yours. I don't understand how my mind worked, it just happened when I saw you, my brain registered that you were hotter than usual and I got all hornier and you know the rest…"

Naruto nodded.

"Now it's my turn."

Sasuke nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I'm sorry, too, because I never have enough time to spend the time with you. The medic class is killing me. Half the problem is not your total fault, half is mine. We are both teenagers. I learnt about male teenager hormone and stuffs, but remember our promise the time we got together."

Sasuke remembered that time Naruto said that and Sasuke, although he was hesitated, he agreed it anyway for the sake of Naruto's feeling.

"Well?" Sasuke said as the two sat, facing each other.

"Let's cook and then watch movie and and and and…" Naruto was blabbing things that made Sasuke smiled. He decided to cut the other boy off by kissing the lips, which succeed make Naruto shut up and went red.

"Teme, stop the kiss every time I'm in the middle of speech!" Naruto said pouting, crossing his arms and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head as he stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand and leaded the way to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. At least he could settle this problem.

* * *

AN :I find lots of people hate Sakura. They said she is useless. I don't. I love her and that means I'm not against her. Just saying...

Anyway, it's funny how I got lots of comments when I said that I won't continue the story if I receive a little responds. Well, I decided I won't update the next chapter if I receive less than 10 reviews each chapter in the future. So don't expect me to update another chapter if this chapter I only got less than 10 reviews, thanks!

This chapter is twice longer than the other. I still have like… Two more exams and I'm free, whee~ Oh! About the lemon, it's not that I will post it anytime soon. Just to make sure that you are all comfortable with that so if I just write it with flow without I even notice (cough), I won't be worry. At least I hope that people here reading the story are not underage, right?

Reviews!


	18. Chapter 18 - Let's Start

AN : This chapter's the continuation of the chapter 14.

Warning : Homophobic? Leave.

_oOo_

**_Chapter 18 – Let's Start._**

"Only if…"

"Only if?"

"Only if you agreed to the conditions I have for you."

"Anything for you…"

Naruto closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled… He opened his blue eyes again to look at the two grayish intense eyes staring back at him with such passion. He never saw someone stare at him like that, not even Sai…

"Firstly…"

_'Damn, this may be a lot…'_ Thought Sasuke.

"I don't know how to say it but… You can still see me or spend time with me but as friends and you have to respect my new boyfriend and I's relationship or if you can't stand it, stay away from me. What will you choose?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. This was the worst nightmare he ever had that came true. Picturing Naruto with someone else, that was why.

However, he rather being like that even if it was painful to see his boyfriend with someone else than not seeing his love ever again. Apparently, five years were enough for him.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate before finally he nodded. Just like how he was when the two made a promise the first they got together.

Naruto nodded back.

"Good. Now, we can start from the beginning, we can be friends. I don't know if you knew but, I am sucked when it comes to time. I mean, I don't know how to divide the time I have. I have to spend my time with first, the patients. Second, I have to spend with my guardian. Third is with my boyfriend. Fourth is with my friends. Friends in this case it is either with you or with my other friends."

Sasuke nodded the whole Naruto's speech. Back when the two were in a relationship, whenever Naruto was in the middle of his speech, he would cut the blonde by stealing a kiss that would always shut Naruto up.

Sasuke sighed.

He knew Naruto sucked when it came to dividing time. Come to think of it, Sasuke's main reason he did his past mistake was Naruto's ability to separate which the time for education, which the time for his own boyfriend, and _something else…_ Sasuke sighed inwardly for the nth time.

Seeing Sasuke's attitude accepting things, Naruto nodded and continued.

"If you want to ask me out, you can stimulate me by showing me something related my past, like photo album or something."

Sasuke nodded.

_'That was for sure I knew. I have to be patient for another period. Maybe these whole things have happened because of someone up there is trying to test my patience.' _Sasuke thought as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_'Well, that is quite a hell time… Almost six years and whoever did this think that these whole years are not really an enough time for such an Uchiha. Well, guess what? All Uchihas are stubborn and they get what they want. So, bring it on, hn.'_

Sasuke smirked from his own thought. Naruto blushed seeing this and he didn't know why. Naruto shook his head to prevent another freak thought and continued.

"If anything, you can stimulate me by showing places or people I might know. I'm free on Thursday or Saturday. You can give those days a try."

Sasuke nodded.

_'Let's just pray to all the deities up there that I am his one and only soul mate. Screw Naruto's new boyfriend. Who's his name again, Sai? Hn. Naruto was mine and is mine and will still be mine. Hn.'_ Sasuke unconsciously smirked again.

Naruto blushed, again, from Sasuke's smirk but went unnoticed by Sasuke. Naruto needed three seconds to recover before he continued.

"However… I have no full time with you. It will be lucky for you if I have one."

_'Same like you did back when we were still college students.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"You are a doctor and all." Sasuke said.

"Ya, I know, it sucks." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto almost blushes. ALMOST, but instead he smiled and nodded. He wouldn't admit it but, he just realized that he actually liked that smirk. He shook his head. He mentally slapped himself as he continued.

"If I have something important to tell you, I will tell you later regarding our situation, which for me is quite complicated. That's all from now. At least we are friends again, right?"

_'Hn. The Dobe's words are getting intelligent and doctor-like as time pass by. But still, he is a Dobe for me, and will always be my Dobe… Hn.'_

"Even if it hurts, I'll try my best. One thing you should know, I was a jealous bastard, you know? Even till now. But for you, I will try my best."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing. Let's just say that this is a lesson for me. Give me your email and phone number." (1)

The two exchanged email address and numbers. Sasuke smiled. At least he could try his best to set things on the right path, and make it up with Naruto for what he had done to him. He nodded to himself with determination.

"You can go home later. If you have relatives, asked them to pick you up. Judging from your condition, you are okay and no longer need any medical support, but because you are still recovering, you need help to packing your things."

"Thanks, doc…"

Naruto just smiled.

"I guess I have to take my leave now. I have another patient to take care of, you know…"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, thank you. See you again."

Naruto nodded and flashed a final smile that Sasuke loved a LOT before he left the room. As his room's door closed, Sasuke slumped back on his bed and closed his eyes.

_"… and I forgot to say that I love you."_ Sasuke whispered to himself and sighed.

He unconsciously grinned to himself. He was so happy yet he still jealous as fuck. However, his happiness level was too much than the jealousy, he forgot everything and anything. He got Naruto's email and number, in other hand, he had a chance to start a right path and he swore to himself he would set it right and make it to his love.

_'Screw the past. That was a mistake. Everyone did mistake.'_

"Hn."

_oOo_

Itachi arrived at the hospital and headed to his foolish, little brother's room. On his way, he met Naruto wearing a white coat over his lean body. The-said doctor noticed Itachi and he smiled. Itachi thought that Naruto was from his little brother's room.

"Well hello, doctor." Itachi said as he bowed to Naruto.

"Hello to you, too!" Naruto bowed back and smiled. Itachi eventually smiled back which was rare for people to see.

"You were from my little brother's room, I suppose." Itachi said as he gestured toward the direction of his little brother's room where Naruto was walking from. Naruto followed Itachi's gestured and nodded. His smile was still hanging on his face.

"Well, yeah. I did check up on him and everything is okay. He no needed any medical support other than some medicine to prevent any pain causing by blood loss."

"Oh, glad to hear that. How may I know when exactly my little brother can return home?"

"About that, he actually can go home now. I told him that, however, he needed someone to look after him, since he is still feeling numb."

Itachi nodded as he continued.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry about few days ago. I don't know if…" Itachi stopped his speech as he looked at Naruto was waving his hand in the air as was gesturing of _'It's okay'_ to the elder man. Itachi just nodded as Naruto started.

"Actually, I already knew about that. I just have no idea about my past. I was involved in car accident, so…"

Itachi nodded. "Ya, Kakashi told me about the amnesia."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Well, I guess I will see you later. I have another patient so…"

Itachi nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and bowed, waving his hand as he left the other man behind.

Itachi bowed back and looked at Naruto as he disappeared around the corner and he sighed. He looked in the other direction where his little brother's room and headed there.

As Itachi reached the room, he opened the door and entered inside to find Sasuke was grinning or smirking, he couldn't tell, with his eyes closed on his bed. Itachi smirked.

_oOo_

"You look stupid or in love, I can't tell…" Sasuke was startled from a deep voice that interrupted his _"happy moment"_.

**Shut up.**

Sasuke immediately open his eyes and brushed his chest to calm his heartbeat down as Itachi made his way toward the chair Naruto sat awhile ago.

"Maybe both…" Sasuke closed his eyes again and stopped his brushing motion as he left his right hand upside his chest. He waited for 3 seconds to open his eyes as he shrugged and continued smirking. He closed his eyes again and crossed his arms under his head as a pillow.

Itachi was puzzled.

The silence made Sasuke's smirk fade away with knitted eyebrows over his handsome face, finally he opened his eyes to look toward his brother's puzzled look. He was like a lost puppy with nowhere to go.

"What." Sasuke said, and then he scoffed.

"What happened, tell me." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing… I've taken care of everything." Sasuke said as he continued his earlier position. Eyes closed, he continued "Thanks Itachi for everything, you can back off. I can manage things from now on."

_'Well, this is interesting…' _Itachi thought.  
"So… Any progress?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes under his eyelids, and he nodded.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he got up from his bed.

"What did he do to you?" Itachi wasn't being Itachi today because Itachi thought Sasuke was not being Sasuke today. The two realized this and looked at each other before they sighed together.

"Seriously." The two said in unison and both smirked and nodded as a non-verbal way to say _"I'll tell you later"_ and _"okay, I understand"_.

Itachi packed Sasuke's things whilst Sasuke made his appearance so he still would look presentable in public. As they finished, the two headed to the parking lot with Itachi as the driver and with Sasuke with his set-mind.

He would put things right this time. He kept telling himself that this was a new Sasuke, and the past was a mistake and he wouldn't dare to make the same mistake. He believed everything happened as a lesson between his and Naruto's love life to make him understand and be more appreciated life more and what was his. He believed that Naruto's current boyfriend was here to complete the lesson.

This was what his Uchiha way of life right now; **WIN NARUTO'S HEART BACK.**

Sasuke nodded to himself as he put some rock CD's in the car and turned the volume up and started banging his head back and forth with ONE OK ROCK's cover of Niravana's song; "Smells Like Teens Spirit", even though he wasn't teen anymore, he didn't care… Which in turned got a funny look from Itachi. Itachi smiled and shook his head and took a long sighed.

At least Sasuke wasn't that brooding emo anymore. You know, _"cooking in the bathroom"_, he said…

Sigh…

How Itachi wished sometimes that the Uchihas needed to stop the sarcastic attitude toward other Uchiha members.

Well, good luck for that.

_oOo_

AN : (1) Japanese people use email to text-ing other with their phone (the flip-top phone), not with number and it will appear as a text.

I got 105 reviews. The next chapter will be updated when I reach 115 reviews.

Quick Note : Patients with amnesia can be helped by self therapy or with people's help. For example by reading books and trying to remember what have been read before, doing some puzzle, and see some photo albums and try to name a person's name if the patient wants to remember.

Oh, check out my other story (one shot) and tell me what you think. Just suggestion ;) See on my profile.


	19. Chapter 19 - Private Doctor

AN : I'm going to change the place. It will take place in the real world. I choose Tokyo. It's just, the Konoha Coffee Shop don't exist. I'm just put that as a special place. Other than that, it's existed. Like the restaurant Itachi chose to have a lunch with Kakashi and the restaurant Kakashi chose to have a chat with Sai. Okay? That was is more easily for me, sigh…

Here, chapter 19...

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 19 - Private Doctor**_

"Naruto I swear I will die faster than the verdict you gave me."

The blonde named Naruto stopped his activity from checking the IV by the interruption. He closed his eyes and he sighed. First was Gaara. Second was Sasuke. Now was Sai. He didn't know what next. Maybe later would be Kakashi, his freak guardian. He long-sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, non-verbally prayed for someone up there, asking what else he had to face today?

"Dickless…" Toward the nickname, Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at his normally pale boyfriend deadpanned' face on the hospital's bed with a white patient gown. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, dickless?" Sai asked.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Well, no girly punch for me?" Just like that Sai got a light punch on the arm.

"Ouch…" Sai rubbed his abused arm and made a hurt look as Naruto smiled softy. Today was one of a hell day to him. Too much information, he needed pain killer.

"Say something…" Sai finally getting tired of talking to a normally talker person named Naruto as the owner of the name just gave him body language with no response of voice.

"… Don't tell me you go mute by my sexiness." Sai deadpanned.

Sai got another punch.

"Ouch… Say something at least…" Sai rubbed his arm and pouted.

**SAI POUTED.**

Naruto laughed out loud.

Sai smiled.

Well, this was one of so much reason Sai loved teasing the other man.

"So, when exactly am I go back home? I have a quite huge company to take care of, you know…"

"Fine… Tomorrow after lunch." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"I love you, dickless…"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

Sai laughed.

Just like that how Sai wanted his remaining life would pass.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a leather seat inside his work room. It was 10 in the morning, and he felt slightly better that day, so he decided to begin his _"research"_.

_'__Just who exactly is this Sai guy, hm?'_ Sasuke thought before he picked the phone upside the work desk and decided to call "someone" who capable of doing this kind of "work".

_'__Hn.'_

Three beeps before the other line answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Juugo, this is Sasuke. I need you to do me a favor…"

As Sasuke was done with the information Juugo needed to investigate, he hung up the phone. He folded his fingers upside his work desk. He rested his chin upside his folded fingers and smirked.

_'__Let's see… Hn.'_

* * *

That morning at 10, a phone went off as the owner groaned, not even get up from his position, tangled by a blanket as a hand appeared from inside with intend to reach the fucking phone upside a drawer next to his bed that was dare enough to interfere his sleeping beauty.

The owner chuckled by his attempted that failed miserably. Again, that late-morning, the owner found it funny the way he was fumbling like a blind man in search for his damn phone. He sighed and decided to wake up. He waited for another minute to adjust. Instead of waiting, he only fell asleep again.

* * *

Kakashi was sipping his coffee in the kitchen whilst reading his green book when the phone inside the house rang. He put the coffee on the table and closed his book and brought it with him as he picked up the phone up.

"Hello. Kakashi is speaking. Who's there and how may I help you?"

"Good morning, Kakashi! This is Naruto's private assistant a.k.a Naruto's Favorite Girl on earth."

"Oh, Ino. What's up?"

"I need your son right away in the hospital and he never picked the damn phone up."

Kakashi sighed as he looked toward the stairs behind him where Naruto's room would be and toward the clock in front of him as he checked what time was it."

"Sigh… That kid… I'm sure he will be right there in less than 15 minutes."

"I expected that. Anyway, thank you, Kakashi! Bye." Ino said as she hung up the phone.

Kakashi sighed and hung up the phone as well.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled from the top of his lungs.

* * *

In the other room, hearing his name being yelled, the blonde immediately woke up from his _"waiting"_ and tried his best to tangle himself from the very comfy bed to the bathroom. He forgot his phone earlier as he tumbled twice before he reached the damn bathroom, in attempted to _"hide"_ from his guardian's ranting. He was sure as hell that he was late and Ino, again, was the one that reported to Kakashi about him being late and all. He sighed as he took his shower.

Today was Sai's day to leave the hospital.

He was going to request to the head of the hospital, Tsunade, for a little time for the hospital to take care of his boyfriend. If he got rejected, he would give a reason of him being Sai's private doctor and all. He believed that Tsunade wouldn't reject him. The plan B was there in order if something happen, just in case…

* * *

Ino sighed as he saw a blonde doctor walking toward her with grin plastered firmly on the face whilst rubbing his head.

"Hehe… You see, I had a dream that I have a boyfriend and he was cheating on me and I ran and bam! I almost hit a car but instead a tree was on my way so-"

"Stop your excuses and go get your patient. He is a dick and I can't handle him. Tche…" Ino cut him off and she crossed her arms.

"But I'm not telling a lie! This dream I had was so scary that I thought it was- ouch! Okay okay! I get it!" Naruto tried to explain but instead he got Ino on his back, pushing him toward the lift.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he watched the door close with Ino outside gave him an air kiss, mocking the blonde doctor and of course, the only sweet girl that ALWAYS report Kakashi about things the blonde doctor did that she thought was for the best for all parties.

No. It was just Ino's party.

Naruto sighed as the lift gave a ding sound. Naruto step outside and headed to his boyfriend's room which was now packing.

"Sai! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the clothes from Sai's hand and fold them as he put them on the suitcase.

"Good morning to you too, Dickless!" Sais milled which got a death glare from Naruto.

"First was Ino. Now is you. Who's next! GAH! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

Sai sighed.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…"

"Mhm?"

"About… How about… You go talk to Tsunade and ask her to be my private doctor?" Sai said as he scratched his cheek, watching Naruto's reaction.

Naruto stopped his folding task as he sighed as well. He looked Sai in the eyes.

"I was thinking the same as you, so we could spend the time alone and I also can watch over your condition. However…"

"I understand. Of course I will pay."

"Ya, I guess that's the only way she will agree."

"Of course! You are her favorite after all… She won't let you go for nothing…"

Naruto smiled and continued packing before the two headed to the parking lot and went to Sai's apartment. He decided he would ask her tomorrow about it.

* * *

AN : What a short one... Phew... *wipe sweat* Please do not try to put too much focus on who's Sasuke cheated with… I swear that's not really important, okay? ;D Thank you! *hugs* Please keep supporting me by y'all wonderful reviews, thanks!

**IMPORTANT! **Some people don't like how I gain for reviews. They just have no idea how your story you did for your hard work for people to read for free, I did the story despite my work, my college, and my daily life, I steal a little time just to please my brothers and sisters out there to read this, and you received such favorites and followers. How do I explain this? Like for example this story, I've got like 40 something favorites, yet I got only 3-5 reviews each chapter. I don't how can I explain my feeling, I just can't put it in words, it's like, they will leave a review until I threaten them that I won't continue this story if I don't receive reviews or something like that. Did you know how I feel? You get it? Because I don't get it what I write there, XD Nah, just kidding... Sorry before, I truly did.. I apologize. I won't do that again. You read, you like, you don't leave review, thanks. You read, you like, you leave reviews, I love you XD

For Celestialfae : So far, you are my best reviewer XD Thank you so much! ;D

Amy Lee Rose : The big mistake? Not that big, you know… ;)

And for the rest, big thanks for the all wonderful reviews! I swear I always giggle every time I read them XD It's 2 am in Japan. My greetings from Shinjuku to all my readers around the world~I'm off to sleep. 皆さん、ｵ(･ｪ･)ﾔ(･ｪ-)ｽ(-ｪ･)ﾐ(-ｪ-)｡o○Zzz…


End file.
